la super revanche d'arwen
by la vache anarchique
Summary: Avezvous déja voyager par la barbe de gimli? well, come and see ! héhéhé...ANNONCE IMPORTANT POUR LECTEURS ET NONLECTEUR !
1. La barbe de gimli

Chapitre - -1 (et oui, - - 1) Le voyage dans la barbe de Gimli.  
  
Bon, comme tout les jours, les 5 folles sont dans leur cours de math.  
  
Camille - Existe-t-il quelque chose de plus ennuyant que les Math?  
  
Valérie - Oui, l'enseignement religieux!  
  
Caroline - Si au moins on avait quelque chose de mieux à faire.  
  
Marie-Mi - Si au moins c'était Orlando Bloom le professeur.  
  
Mireille - Si au moins j'avais un joins.  
  
Valérie - Ta yeule Mireille!  
  
Soudain, sous le poids de l'ennui total, les 5 filles s'endormirent. Un bruit étrange, de vent et de frottement les réveilla en sursaut.  
  
Marie-Mi - Mais où sommes nous?!  
  
Silence total. Tout est silencieux dans ce drôle d'endroit ou elles se sont retrouvées, c'est comme une forêt dense ou la lumière du soleil ne passe pas la cime des arbres.  
  
Mireille - je l'sais tu moi ou on est!  
  
Camille - Wouahhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Caroline - De kessé?!?  
  
Camille - Quelque chose me prend la jambe.  
  
Valérie - Mais c'est une patatante rose.  
  
Une longue tige de plastique rose c'était entouré autour de la jambe de la pauvre Camille.  
  
Mireille - Tirons dessus et mangeons-le. Après l'avoir fumer bien sur.  
  
Camille - Ok, mais dépêchés vous!  
  
Elles tiraient donc sur le bidule rose.  
  
Marie-Mi - Wouhahaha!  
  
Caroline - C'est. C'est.  
  
Camille - J'en crois pas mes yeux.!  
  
Valérie - Pas croyable.  
  
Mireille - ya rien la. c juste un éléphant rose!  
  
Caroline - Ya plein d'insectes non répertoriés dans le coin de broussaille là-bas.  
  
Marie-Mi - C'est koi cette merde dans quoi on est tombée?  
  
Camille - c'est comme .  
  
Valérie - Accouche, putain.  
  
Mireille - moi, je sais c koi!  
  
Marie- Mi - c'est koi?  
  
Valérie - Dit-le, putain  
  
Mireille - C'est comme. une barbe.  
  
Camille - C'est comme la barbe à.  
  
Caroline - La barbe à Gimli.  
  
Valérie - Quelle théorie, vraiment !  
  
Marie-Mi - Ouaissss, on es dans une barbe.  
  
Mireille - Sa expliquerais pourquoi sa remue et que ca pu autant.  
  
Camille - C'est comme dans la fanfic.  
  
Mireille - De toute façon, ce n'est qu'un de mes rêves drogués.  
  
Camille - J'entends des bruits à l'extérieur.  
  
Caroline - Moi je préfère po avancer.  
  
Marie-Mi - Moi, I too  
  
Valérie - Allons, un peu de courage.  
  
Mireille - Vers l'infini et plus loin encore.  
  
Suite dans le chapitre -1. 


	2. Mystères

Chapitre -1 (et oui, -1) Après avoir marché depuis plusieurs jours, la communauté commence à en avoir marre et décide de s'arrêter un moment.  
  
Legolas - Putain qu'on s'emmerde!  
  
Frodon - Savez-vous combien pèse ce maudit anneau?  
  
Gimli - Ya quelque chose qui bouge dans ma barbe!  
  
Gandalf - C'est le démon qui veut prendre possession de ton corps!  
  
Gimli - Il faut m'exorciser!  
  
Gandalf - Apporter moi des magic mushroom.  
  
Merry - Voilà, j'en apporte!  
  
Gimli - Vite! Exorcisez-moi!  
  
Gandalf - Sort de ce corps! Démon!  
  
Alors il sort quelque chose de la barbe. Quelque chose d'immonde, d'atroce. Les pires des Démons que la Terre du milieu est porté!  
  
Camille - Salut!  
  
Valérie - Ouais, ousé qu'on est ?  
  
Mireille - je l'sais tu moi!  
  
Gandalf - Enfer et damnation!  
  
Camille - wow les persos du seigneur des anneaux!  
  
Mireille - Sa y est, je recommence un de mes rêves traumatisants!  
  
Merry - Les champignons magiques font effets!  
  
Mireille - Cooooooool.  
  
Aragorn - Il y a d'autre chose qui bouge dans la barbe de gimli.  
  
La barbe se mit à secouer vivement! On entendait de cris déchirants qui provenaient de l'entité broussailleuse.  
  
Marie-Mi - Hello!  
  
Caroline - Wow, tout le monde est réunit!  
  
Legolas - mais qui êtes vous, putain?  
  
Gandalf - Ce sont les filles du démon.  
  
Mireille - Et toi le vieux shnouk de l'histoire alors parle pas.  
  
Sam - mais qu'est-ce que tu faisait avec toute ces jeunes filles dans ta barbe, Gimli?  
  
Pippin - on est peut-être mieux de ne pas le savoir.  
  
Valérie - ta yeule, tu pense rien qu'à ca petit pervers poilu!  
  
Mireille - C po bien de s'attaquer aux plus faibles tu devrais avoir honte, Val.  
  
Frodon - Comment ca, plus faibles? Nous sommes supérieur, nous, les hobbits!  
  
Camille -Va te chercher une pelle pour ta creuser un trou. Pis rase toi les pieds en même temps!  
  
Caroline - Non. Camille. t méchante. Laisse c pauvres mammifères en voie de disparition tranquilles!  
  
Legolas - Putain, laissons ces folle là et allons dans la Moooorriaa.  
  
Marie-Mi - Nnnoooon, beau legolas, n'y va pas. C la mort qui vous attend là- bas.. Tu es trop sexy pour mourir.  
  
Valérie - Ben qui crève!  
  
Gimli - La Moorriia est la propriété de mon cousin. nous n'y craignons rien.  
  
Caroline - Meuuuh nooon, ya des orques et un démon qui vont vous tuer.  
  
Mireille - Dit pas le punch! J'veux qui crève tous sauf Merry, Pippin et gimli!  
  
Camille - gimli!? Ta pas de goût!  
  
Mireille - Toi t'aime, ben Arwen alors ta yeule!  
  
Aragorn - Arwen!? Elle me trompe avec une fille comme ça???  
  
**précision de l'auteur, je n'aime pas Arwen, je la protège. C'est tout.**  
  
Legolas - Pas de chance mon vieux!  
  
Gandalf - Je vous ai averti, se sont les filles du démon.  
  
Marie-mi - Toi, personne te protège. Alors ferme là tu veut!!  
  
Frodon - Mon anneaux me brûle!  
  
Gandalf - Il réagit aux filles du démon!  
  
Mireille - Aragorn, passe-moi ton épée!  
  
Aragorn - Pk?  
  
Camille - Passe-lui ton épée1 ta pas assez de cerveaux pour comprendre?  
  
Mireille pique l'épée à aragorn, et, d'un coup agile de poignet, tranche la tête de gandalf. Le sang gicle de toute part. Les personnage du seigneurs des anneaux sont sidérés.  
  
Mireille - Mouahahaha! Plus de Gandalf!  
  
Valérie - Mireille. Espèce de sadique !!  
  
Camille - tu la tué! Ouais!  
  
Caroline - Tu es malade!  
  
Marie-mi - Une chance que c'était pas legolas ! Tu es folle!  
  
Merry - Vive les magic mushroom.  
  
Sam - Libérés ! Je n'ais plus besoin de suivre Frodon!  
  
Frodon - Merci! Espèce de Sam!  
  
Gimli - Ya quelque chose qui se trémousse dans ma barbe!  
  
Legolas - Encore! T'en as pas marre à la fin, putain!  
  
La barbe de gimli s'est remise à s'agiter! Soudain, une apparition mystérieuse sort de la barbe mystérieuse.  
  
Gandalf - Je suis de retour!  
  
Mireille - Comment ça? Je t tuer!  
  
Legolas - C'est Gandalf le Blanc!  
  
Gandalf - Et oui, je suis Gandalf le Blanc!  
  
Sam - Noooooon, je ne suis plus libre1  
  
Camille - Maintenant, Gandalf à une barbe aussi. aussi que celle de Gimli. ouais.  
  
Valérie - Que va-t-il en sortir?  
  
Marie-mi - LA question.  
  
Pippin - Un éléphant rose!  
  
Marie-mi - Ca c du déjà vu.  
  
Aragorn - j'veux ravoir mon épée!  
  
Mireille - Sèche! Mouahahahaha!!  
  
Caroline - Redonne son épée au sensuel et viril Aragorn.  
  
Frodon - Aragorn est déjà pris, mais moi, je suis encore libre, jeune demaiselle.  
  
Caroline - NEVER! Va te raser avant. En plus moi je t'aime pas, c'est Laura qui t'aime.  
  
Frodon - Partons à la recherche de Laura!  
  
Gandalf - il faut que je m'auto-exorcisme ! Ma barbe remue!  
  
La barbe de Gandalf remua, et l'apparition la plus stupide apparu.  
  
Pauline - je suis la reine des wippets!  
  
Pauline replongea dans la barbe et disparue.  
  
Gandalf - c'est de ta faute, la folle, si j'ai des choooooses dans ma barbe!  
  
Mireille - Ben oui, ben oui.  
  
Gandalf - Je vais te transformer en encore plus folle!  
  
Mireille - Nooooooonnnnn!  
  
Gandalf - Abracadabra!. Poof!  
  
Mirou - Ca marche pas, j'ai pas changé.  
  
Camille - C'est que t déjà la plus folle!  
  
Valérie - C'est vrai ca!  
  
Legolas - Vous êtes tous trop folles pour ma supériorité cervicale.  
  
Aragorn - J'ai toujours pas mon épée!  
  
Mireille - Ta yeule sinon j'te tue.  
  
Frodon - De toute façon, si y meurt, y va ressortir d'une barbe alors.  
  
Legolas - Poursuivons notre chemin et laissons crever les folles.  
  
La communauté partie, laissant derrière elle les filles. bon je sais ca à po rapport mais ce chapitre la c Mireille qui la écrit. (elle a écrit les chapitre - - 1, -1 et 0). Ouuuuais envoyez moi des rewiews !!!! (si vous voulez qu'on continue)  
  
Prochain chapitre= 5 folles vs Orques ou que faire lorsque l'on reste pogné sur la terre du milieu avec des Orques et des Urukaï qui veulent vous bouffer!? 


	3. 5 folles VS orques

Chapitre 0 (et oui, 0) 5 folles VS orques, ou que faire lorsque l'on reste pogné sur la Terre du Milieu avec des Orques et e Urukaï qui veulent vous bouffer!?  
  
Nos 5 jeune filles, toujours aussi folles, se retrouvent dans seule l'immensité de la terre du milieu.  
  
Marie-Mi - Kessé kon fou maintenant?  
  
Mireille - On fume un joint!  
  
Camille - Ya po de joint ici.  
  
Mireille - Pourtant ya de la fumé là-bas.  
  
Caroline - Ouais. de la fumé.  
  
Comme elle étaient curieuses, elle se sont approchée de la fumée dans une totale insouciance.  
  
Mireille - hello, ça boom ?!  
  
Orque - Hé, hé, hé, nous sommes des orques.  
  
Valérie - Non, té, on avais pas remarquer!  
  
Orque - Nous allons vous manger!  
  
Mireille - Mangez-nous pas, fumez nous !  
  
Camille - Mangez des magic mushroom à la place, c'est plus tripant!  
  
Marie-mi - Nous on est pas mangeables!  
  
Orque - Nous allons vous manger!  
  
Valérie - On l'sais tu viens de l'dire.  
  
Urukaï - Moi tuer toi si toi pas laissez manger avant toi.  
  
Caroline - Wow, une chicane orque-urukaï  
  
Mireille - Une chance que j'ai garder l'épée d'aragorn!  
  
D'un coup agile de poignet, mireille trancha vivement la tête de l'orque et de l'urukaï.  
  
Mireille - Que de souvenirs.  
  
************  
  
À quelque kilomètre de là.  
  
Gimli - Ma barbe remue  
  
Gandalf - Il faut t'exorcisé.  
  
Merry - J'ai fini les magic mushroom, yen a pu!  
  
Gandalf - C po grave. démon sort de se corps svp...! (nda : C'est sur que demander poliment, il va sortir comme ca)  
  
Gimli - Que de souffrances  
  
Orque- Je suis ressusité!  
  
Urukaï - Moi urukaï le blanc, moi pâle  
  
Aragorn - Des ennemis! Marde, g pu mon épée !  
  
Frodon - Il veulent l'anneaux!  
  
Legolas - Il faut les tuer !  
  
Gandalf - Vous ne passerez pas !!  
  
************  
  
À quelques autre kilomètre de la. un poisson nage dans une rivière.  
  
Valérie - L'autre bords putain, les poissons ne sont pas plus intéressant que nous.  
  
Caroline - Val, tu viens de mentir pour la première fois de ta vie.  
  
Marie-Mi - Miracle!  
  
************  
  
Aux autres kilomètre où ont était ya de cela deux paragraphe.  
  
Orque - Je vais vous manger  
  
Pippin - sèche  
  
Merry - Attention!. Pk je dis ca?  
  
Gandalf - Ils faut envoyer ses créatures de démons vers un autre endroit!  
  
Aragorn - j'veux mon épée! Ouinnnnnn!  
  
Urukaï - Moi tuer toi!  
  
Legolas - Coup de pied à la spider-man!   
  
L'urukaï et l'orque s'enfuient de peut d'entendre encore quelque chose d'aussi traumatisant.  
  
************  
  
De l'autre côté des kilomètre où vous étiez trompez avant que je vous dise que le poisson était à quelques kilomètres par rapport où se trouvait l'oiseau en plein vol proche de l'opposé de l'épée d'aragorn ou de la barbe de Gimli parce que je sais même pas où je veux vous envoyer et que je n'ais aucun sens de l'orientation parce que je ne vit pas en Terre du Milieu.  
  
Valérie - Caroline, Caroline, ne vois-tu rien venir?  
  
Caroline - J'ai pas mes lunettes !  
  
Mireille - Mouhahahaha c'est moi qui les as voler!  
  
Marie-Mi - Moi je ne vois rien parce que je suis trop petite et je ressemble à Valérie!  
  
Valérie - La raison! Parce que moi je ne vois pas peut-être !  
  
Camille - Alors pk tu as demander à Caro si elle voyait quelque chose ?  
  
Mireille - vous trouvez pas qu'on s'éloigne un peu du sujet de la fanfic.  
  
Orque - Nous allons vous manger!  
  
Caroline - D'oussé que tu viens toi?  
  
Urukaï - Moi pas savoir, moi mangez vous.  
  
Valérie - ta yeule mireille. Désoler, réflexe. ta yeule l'Urukaï!  
  
Mireille - Super coup de pied à la spider-man!  
  
L'orque et l'Urukaï s'enfuirent une fois de plus.  
  
************  
  
À d'autres kilomètre non loin des autres kilomètres avec les kilomètres de tout à l'heure.  
  
Legolas - Pourquoi l'auteure reviens à nous ?  
  
Frodon - C'est pour l'anneau!  
  
Gimli - Noooon! Ma barbe bouge encore!!!!!  
  
Gandalf - Il faut t'exorciser!  
  
Alors, au grand étonnement de tous, il en sorti quelque choooose.  
  
Camille - Ha ah! (familiprix)! Nous sommes de RETOUR!  
  
Mireille - Comment on a fait pour passer des kilomètres avant les kilomètres de tout à l'heure jusqu'au kilomètres où se trouvent la communauté de l'autre coté du poisson?  
  
Valérie - Mireille ta yeule !  
  
Sam - Pas elle!  
  
Marie-Mi - Fait attention toi, sinon je prend l'épée d'aragorn que Mireille a piqué!  
  
Aragorn - J'veux mon épée! Ouinnnnn!  
  
Caroline - Rend son épée à aragorn!  
  
Mireille - NEVER!!  
  
Pippin - Moi je veux des magic mushroom!  
  
Mireille et merry - Moi aussi!  
  
Gandalf - N'acceptés rien qui vient de ces filles du Démon ! Je call les Ents pour venir nous protéger!  
  
Camille - ta yeule!  
  
Legolas - Fuyons.  
  
La communauté à donc fuyer encore. Mais les folles s'emmerdent et vont finir par les rattraper.  
  
Auteur - Et que g du temps à perdre. p.s. si ce chapitre à aucun but, c normal : ca me tentais de le faire pour le trip d'avoir fait un chapitre 0. 


	4. le BBQ

Chapitre 1 (enfin.)  
  
Premièrement, une gros merci a tous ceux qui mon envoyer des reviews (la dinde qui chante, aurialie, AEWB et isilwen Undomiel )  
  
Deuxièmement, maintenant même les personnes non-inscrite peuvent m'envoyer des reviews. (fac si vous aimer ma fanfic envoyez moi en)  
  
Finalement, les vaches au pouvoir !! vive Evanescence et les triples personnalité !! (folles, sk8ter, gothic)ohhhhhhhh LE mélange..  
  
************ Silence. les 5 folles se regardent. silence..  
  
Camille - Bon, je pense qu'il nous reste que 2 possibilité. 1er retourner chez nous et 2ème retrouver la communauté et faire le voyage avec eux.  
  
Mireille, marie-mi et caroline votèrent pour la 2ème possibilité mais, mystérieusement, Valérie vota pour la première.  
  
Valérie - ben quoi ?! Ici ça pue et c plein de bibittes. Pis en plus on va prendre du retard en math.  
  
Everyone - .  
  
Mireille - Ok, nous on part et on laisse valou là. De toute façons, on peut pas rentrée chez nous sans gimli.  
  
Marie-mi - chus d'accord, mais comment on fait pour les retrouver ???  
  
Caroline - On cours !!  
  
Valérie - Ok, je vais venir avec vous finalement. (peureuse)  
  
Les 5 filles coururent donc. Seulement quand elles arrivèrent près de la communauté, Camille , comme une stupide (qu'elle est bien sûre), fonça dans Aragorn et les deux tombèrent par-terre.  
  
Caroline - HHHaaaaaaa !! Ça va tu ??? tu t'es pas blesser au moins ???  
  
Camille - (qui se relève) Non, ça va bien.  
  
Caroline - C'est po a toi que je parlais franchement. Pas trop de bobos Aragounichou ????  
  
Camille - Boude, boude.  
  
Gandalf - Enfer et damnation ! Vite de l'eau bénite !  
  
Merry - Ben là. On est en pleine forêt pis on a même po de magic mushroom !!  
  
Ent - Petit Orque !  
  
Mireille - On est pas des orques, on est des yaourts !!  
  
C'est alors que la barbe de Gandalf et celle de Gimli se mirent a remuer en même temps.  
  
Gandalf - Enfer et damnation ! Il faut nous exorciser !  
  
Camille - je trouve qu'il radote un peu .  
  
Et soudain, apparut la deuxième plus stupide apparition : Pauline sorti de la barbe de Gandalf et Marion de celle de gimli.  
  
Pauline - Je suis la reine des wippets !  
  
Marion - C'est pas vrai, c moi la reine des Wippets. Toi t'es juste une (des nombreuses) adepte.  
  
Pauline - Nnoooooon ! C'est moi ! Espèce de reine des fudges-o !  
  
Marion - Nnoooooon ! C moi qui à commencer, toi tu m'a juste copier !  
  
Mireille - Combat de filles ! Combat de filles !  
  
Camille - On fuis !  
  
Legolas - Complètement d'accord !  
  
La communauté se remit en marche, accompagné des 5 folles et de l'ent, laissant seule les 2 reines des Wippets. (g po encore décider ce qui leur arrive. sûrement attaquer par des orques en folie (je suis sadique)). Ils marchèrent durant 30 min quand soudain.  
  
Marie-mi - Pourquoi ya un ent qui nous suit ??  
  
Gandalf - C'est l'ent que j'ai caler afin de nous protèger de vous !  
  
Caroline - Ben i fait po vraiment peur votre ent.  
  
Boromir - Bonjour !  
  
Marie-Mi - Ta yeule osti de tabarnak , t po tanné de toujours parler ??  
  
Boromir - Ben la. C la première phrase que je dit depuis le début de la fic.  
  
Marie-Mi - ben c déjà trop !  
  
***NDA : on est présentement en histoire et on étudies les Aztèques. Ils mangeait parfois des humains alors ça ma donner des idée.***  
  
Valérie - J'ai faim ! On se fait un BBQ ??  
  
Camille - Ok, mais kes qu'on bouffe ?  
  
Caroline - (sourire sadique) Hé hé hé ! Moi g peut-être une idée mais.  
  
Camille - Non ! NEVER ! Pas Arwen ! Tant que je reste vivante, Arwen va rester vivante !  
  
Caroline - On mange Arwen et camille !  
  
Mireille - Procédons par élimination : On peut pas manger un hobbit, c'est trop poilu ; on peut pas manger un humains, c'est trop sale ; les nains, c pire qu'un hobbit et un Humain mit ensemble ; Gandalf, il est po mangeable.  
  
Marie-mi - (Qui vient juste de comprendre) Non, pas mon beau legolas !  
  
Camille - Bon la, ca va faire ! On est po des cannibales qu'en même !  
  
Valérie - Chus pu trop sûre maintenant.  
  
Mireille - Ben on peut fumer l'ent !!  
  
Camille - Ouais. bonne idée ça.  
  
Valérie - Ben oui, essaye juste de trouver une allumette assez grosse pour l'allumer.  
  
Legolas - Non, je veux pas qu'on tue un arbre !!  
  
Caroline - Ta yeule toi ! pasque sinon on va te fumer avec.  
  
Mireille - Pis en plus c po un arbre c un ent (ooooooh la GROSSE différence, bravo Mireille)  
  
Aragorn - je me demande quelle goût ca a.  
  
Marie-mi - Po question que tu t'approche de moi si tu t po laver les cheveux.  
  
Aragorn - .  
  
Valérie - Va voir legolas, il a une trousse complète de produit pour le corps.  
  
Legolas et Aragorn - Boude, boude.  
  
Valérie - (soupir) C emmerdant des fois les cours d'histoires.  
  
Camille - g rien a faire. A part frapper frodon. (j'aime frapper les plus faibles que moi, C'est a dire frodon, frédéric, marie-mi et tilou. )  
  
Tout le monde pris un premier join (sauf legolas qui boudait) quand quelqu'un (ou quelque choooooose.) arriva.  
  
Arwen - Je suis bonne, je suis belle, je suis capable.(il vaudrait qu'elle soit blonde, sa expliquerais ben des affaires.)  
  
À suivre.  
  
Bientôt.  
  
Ça dépend.  
  
Du nombre de reviews.  
  
En 2-k avec tous les cours de math qu'ils nous foutent dans notre horaire. il veulent soit nous tuez, soit nous poussez à écrire des fanfics.ca c sur.  
  
P.S. si vous avez rien a faire, aller sur la e foker fait par moi et la dinde.) 


	5. le pouvoir infini des Ents

Voici le deuxième chapitre de notre super fanfic po de but ...  
  
Bon, on va faire un p'tit résumé du chapitre 2 en quelques secondes :  
  
On niaise, on fume un ENT, on niaise encore plus, Mireille fume encore plus le ENT et Arwen fait une super apparition ...  
  
Bon, le deuxième chapitre m'a pris deux cours de math ... et un cour d'histoire au complet pour l'écrire ... g du temps a perdre.  
  
Si vous aussi vous avez du temps à perdre .... venez donc faire un tour sur  
  
Je suis dehors. C légèrement humide, il pleut (vive le climat du Québec) je sais pas quoi faire par cette SUPER journée pleuvante. i fait froid, i pleut, la pluie est froide (non té, est chaude, duh). Je suit tanné qui me pleuve dessus fac je rentre. je sais g aucun rapport.  
  
****************  
  
Camille - So go on and scream, scream at me , I'm so far away, I won't be broken again, I've got breathe I can't keep going under.  
  
Marie-Mi - Pk tu dis ça ?  
  
Camille - C un message subtile à ma mère. Pis à Olivier si on veut. pis à Johanna.  
  
Mireille - Attention, Camille-la-gothic contre-attaque.  
  
Camille - Ouais ! Demandos un conseil à notre expert beauté, legolas.. Es- ce que je devrais me teindre les cheveux en noirs ou en rouge (rouge, pas roux) ???  
  
Legolas - ???? Pk pas en blond, c beau blond.  
  
Marie-Mi - K ouais. fac, ca serait cool que tout les lecteurs écrive un review à camille pour lui dire quelle couleur teindre ses cheveux.  
  
Camille - Même si mes parents voudront pas (en fait je m'en fous de leur opinions.)  
  
____________  
  
Chapitre 2 ( ben oui .... 2 )  
  
Titre d'après Mireille : Vive le pouvoir infini des Ents !  
  
Titre d'après Camille : ...... j'en ai fumer toute une pour écrire se chapitre la .......  
  
Arwen : Je suis bonne, je suis belle, je suis capable !  
  
Caroline : Argggg ! Retenez moi quelqu'un sinon je vais la tuer !  
  
Camille : Caro, calme toi, reste zen .... fume un autre join.  
  
Mireille : (musique) BRING ME TO LIFE (musique)  
  
Valou : Ta yeule mireille ! Arrête tout de suite de chanter "Bring me to life" parce que sa m'énerve pas mal ! Putain !  
  
Marie-mi : J'aimerais remarquer qu'entre le chapitre 1 et le chapitre 2 Aragorn c'est laver les cheveux .... MIRACLE !  
  
Mireille : OUAISSSSS ... on l'applaudit !  
  
Everyone : clap clap clap clap  
  
Camille : En tk, Caro .... lâche Arwen ... sinon je te ramène en cours de Math !  
  
Caroline : NOOOOOON ! Pas les maths .... Tout mais pas ça ..... Je promets de ne plus essayer de l'étriper ..... promis (elle à les doigts croisés )  
  
Valérie : SA c une menace ... Quand on sait comment nos cours de maths sont si passionnant avec le BEAU Ms Vaillancourt !  
  
Frodon : Ms Vaillancourt ? Cours de Math ? C quoi ca ?  
  
Gandalf : Se sont des noms sataniques ! Je vous avais averti ... se sont les filles du démons venues sur la terre du millieu pour nous tuer !  
  
Camille : Ferme la tu veux ? La seule personne qui pouraient vous tuer c Mireille parce qu'elle a l'épée d'Aragorn et qu'elle est l'auteur du petit livre qui s'intitule " Jokes plates à faire en autobus par un jour de pluies lorsqu'on se rend sur le bord de l'océan Indien "  
  
Frodon : Mais c koi des Maths ?  
  
Marie : C'est trop compliquer pour ton petit cerveau les maths ... Mais ne t'inquiètte pas .... la plupart des hobbits ne comprendrons pas comme toi . Ce n'est pas votre faute si dieu n'a pas mis de bon cerveaux au hobbits .  
  
Sam : Je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle veut dire ....  
  
Aragorn : Ta yeule Sam, tu t'enfonce ....  
  
Sam : ????  
  
Camille : Ben là, y serais peut être temps de fumer l'ENT parce que Mireille veut le faire et elle commence à me taper sur les nerfs ...  
  
* On prend tous un autre bout de l'ENT, on en fait un join et on le fume ... sauf Légolas qui boude encore parce qu'on a tuer un arbre ..... *  
  
Arwen : Je suis bonne, je suis belle et j'aime les ENTS !  
  
Caroline : Ouais .... il y a une amélioration mais il faudrait enlever le "je suis bonne, je suis belle " ...  
  
Arwen ( trop gelée pour réagir ) : Vive le bloc pot !  
  
Valérie (ben gelée elle avec ) : mouhahaha ... gandalf ... ( valérie mais son doigt dans le front de gandalf ) héhéhé ... g frapper ton troisième oeil !  
  
Gandalf : Noooon ! Pas mon troisième oeil ... !!! Attend ... sa existe pas un troisième oeil ..... Fille de l'enfer ... recule !  
  
Camille : Frappez le quelqu'un ... mireille .... coupe lui la tête encore !  
  
Caroline ( gelé ben dur ) : Ouais .... Aragorn ( voix super slave ) tu veux venir avec moi à l'écart ?  
  
Aragorn ( gelé au point de dire (ben) des niaiseries ) : Ok, mais seulement si Arwen viens avec nous !  
  
Caroline : ( vive les ENTS ) Ok, c correct pour moi !  
  
* Une heure passe ... des millions de niaiseries plus tard .... Arwen, Aragorn et caroline reviennent .... *  
  
Caroline : Ouinnnnnnnn on a jouer une partie de scrabble !!!!  
  
Arwen : Et bien sur c moi qui ai gagner grâce à mon intelligence supérieure.  
  
Valérie ( toujours gelée ) : c moi l'intelligence supérieure .... ok !?  
  
Arwen : NOOOON .... c moi !  
  
Valérie : JE suis la meilleure !  
  
Marie : Bataille de fille ! du sang .. du sang !  
  
* Valérie et Arwen se donnent des petites tapes . Valérie frappe soudainement Arwen derrière la tête . *  
  
Valérie : paf ! Dans le trou du cul du troisième oeil !  
  
Marie : du sang, du sang !  
  
Camille ( qui vient de se rendre compte qu'on bat Arwen ) : NOOOOOOON po Arwen .... Frappe moi à la place !  
  
Valérie : OK !  
  
Legolas ( tente subtilement de s'enfuir durant que Valérie frappe Camille )  
  
Marie : NOOOOON ! part pas mon beau Legolas . Je t'aime ! Si tu pars, ben je viens avec toi ! (pauvre lui )  
  
Legolas : nooooooooooooooon !  
  
Camille ( qui fini par se relevée ) : J'ai même po peur !  
  
Aragorn : Tu es stupide ! T'es même po bonne au combat !  
  
Camille : KAÏ ! ( Prends une épée sortie de nulle part et l'enfonce dans la poitrine d'Aragorn ) TIENS TOI ! mouhahahahaha !! je suis trop cruelle !!  
  
Caroline : NOOOOOOOON ! Pas Aragorn ! Camille, je vais te tuer !  
  
Arwen : (pleure comme une malade) Aragorn, mon chéri !  
  
Gimli : NON ! Ma barbe remue !  
  
Gandalf : Cette barbe est la fille du démon ! Arrière satan !  
  
Mireille : Tu devrais te raser pour que rien n'en sorte !  
  
Camille : Bon, une autre crise de folie ... ce que j'ai po hâte de vieillir !  
  
* Cela fait donc maintenant 5 minutes que la barbe ne cesse de remuer *  
  
Mireille : On dirais que c pogné ! hihihi !  
  
Gimli : NOOOON ! Je ne veut pas rester comme sa pour toujours !  
  
* BANG ! soudainement quelque chose sort de la barbe de gimli .... quelque chose de blanc ... un peu comme monsieur Glad *  
  
Aragorn : Coucou ! Je suis de retour ( the return of the king )  
  
Marie : HAAAAA ! Un Aragorn le blanc !  
  
Valérie : Mais si sa c Aragorn .... alors pourquoi l'autre Aragorn que Camille avait tuer se met-il à bouger ?  
  
Camille : NOOOOON ! J'ai mal fait ma job ! On est pogné avec 2 Aragorn !  
  
Caroline : OUIIIIII ! Deux Aragorn ! C'est le paradis !  
  
Arwen : Enfin ! J'ai toujours rêver d'un trip à trois !  
  
Mireille : Je vais m'abstenir de tout commentaires ....  
  
_______________  
  
Pour la suite ....... je sais po ......... sa dépend du nombre de review ..........  
  
Je sais je sais ..... je suis très subtile !  
  
REVIEWS ! REVIEWS !  
  
Si je reçoit plus de 5 reviews ..... je risque de mettre la suite dans 2 jours .....  
  
je suis encore plus subtile !  
  
VIVE LES ENTS *  
  
* Note de la deuxième auteure ( mireille alias ladinde ) *  
  
___________________  
  
AEWB : lol t chanceuse, ta l'air d'avoir de SUPER prof. On peut po faire de mal à arwen t'en que je suis la. inquiète toi po.  
  
Lisea : pour ton information, un ent c goute TRÈS bon. pis après plusieurs tu vois plus clair.. Ben pour frodon. i faudrait que sa plus grande fan (laura) viennent dans ma fic. peut-être qu'au prochain cours de math elle va s'endormir. 


	6. po monsieur Vaillancourt

Ouais! Un gros merci a tout ceux qui m'ont envoyer des reviews pis surtout à mon prof de math pcq c dans son cours que j'écrit la fanfic (après ca on se demande pk mes notes on descendu en math)  
  
Mais qui sommes nous???? Nous sommes cinq folles, particulièrement la dinde et la vache, . on s'emmerde dans nos cours pis on aime fumer des ents. il nous arrive parfois de nous endormir dans nos cour et de nos retrouver dans des endroits bizarrrrrr.Mireille = une folle qui ne veut que fumer des ents!!! Elle est la réincarnation de Sauron. Camille = filles a triple personnalité, bientôt cheveux noirs. mmmm sûrement.malheureusement l'amie de Mireille, passe son temps à écouter Evanescence et à parler du « grand roux qui parle allemand »(souvent les 2 en mm temps.). Ben les autres j'va vous les présenté au prochain chapitre.  
  
La barbe de gandalf se mit à bouger . Et il en sortit quelque chose d'horrible. (musique dramatique)  
  
Gandalf - Enfer et damnation!  
  
Prof - Si on a un arbre de 20 m de hauteur qui projete une ombre de 10 m, on veut savoir quelle distance il a entre le bout de l'arbre et celui de son ombre?  
  
Mireille - Noooooon! V'là le prof de math ! horreur!!  
  
Camille - Il a du s'endormir lui-même et arriver dans la barbe de gandalf!!  
  
Prof - Si émilie à payer 8,50$ par livre et que son frère à payer 3$ de plus mais en a acheter 2 de moins qu'elle.  
  
Valérie - Cooool, comme ça on va pas prendre de retard en Math!!!  
  
Marie-mi -(prend un marteau sortit de nul part et assomme Valérie) Merde, i faut trouver un moyen de le retourner au collège.  
  
Frodon - Je vous protègerais de ce monstre si vous me donner un baiser, gente dame!  
  
Caroline - Dégage, vieux pervers!!  
  
Camille - Vite, une solution!!  
  
Mireille - On lui coupe la tête d'un coup agile du poignet!!  
  
Marie-Mi - Non, ta po remarquer que tout ce qu'on a tué est ressorti par une barbe?  
  
Gimli - Douleur, arrêter de tuer du monde, ca me fais mal!!  
  
Caroline - Ben si est arriver par la barbe, il peut peut-être repartir par la barbe?  
  
Prof - Maintenant, regardons un petit vidéo sur le théorème de Pythagore.  
  
Valérie - (qui vient de se réveiller) Oui! Ca a l'air intéressant!!  
  
Marie-Mi - (assomme Valérie) Osti de Tabarnak de calis! Espèce de p'tite nerdz ! Tiens ca! Et ca! Pis ca aussi!! (donne plein de coup à valérie)  
  
Camille - Marie, arrête de la frapper! Je pense qu'elle à compris!!  
  
Mireille - Après le pouvoir infini du cable, voici le pouvoir infini des ENTS.  
  
Camille - Juste pour avertir, le titre de ma fanfic c « la revanche d'arwen ».  
  
Caroline - Ben duh, on le savait déjà.  
  
Camille - Oui mais depuis que j'écrit avec Mireille, on c UN PEU éloigner du sujet principal.  
  
Mireille - Ouais, pis en plus je t habituer à fumer des ents.  
  
Aragorn - Ouinnnnnnnn je veux mon épée  
  
Mireille - NEVER!!  
  
Aragorn le blanc - Franchement, qu'es ce que tu ferais si Arwen te verrait comme ça???  
  
Aragorn - Ouiiiinnnnn, elle me trompe avec une folle!!!  
  
Marie-Mi - Je suis pas folle, je suis juste énergique  
  
Caroline - hey marie, il parle pas de toi i parle de Camille.  
  
Gandalf - Arrière filles du démon!!  
  
Marie-Mi - (le menace de son marteau) Ta yeule osti de tabarnak de calis, t'es po capable de la fermé des fois???  
  
Valérie - (qui vient encore de se réveiller) OUIII!! Moi je prend la défense du prof de math  
  
C'est a ce moment (tragique) qui marie-mi « échappa » son marteau sur la tête de la (pauvre) Valérie.  
  
Marie-Mi - Mouahahaha!!!  
  
Prof - Maintenant, corrigeons l'examen.  
  
Camille - Vite! Il n'y a qu'une solution! On le pousse dans une barbe!!  
  
Gimli - Non! Je veux pas!! Je fuis!  
  
Mireille - Marie, attrape le vite!  
  
Marie - NAN! Je veux pas! C tout poilu (duh c une barbe) et plein de bibittes!!  
  
Mireille - Gimli. Je te vois (LA phrase à Bob le lapin français). ca sert à rien de te cacher derrière Frodon, t trop gros.  
  
Mireille sauta sur le nain et tenta de le maitriser. La pauvre créature (je parle de Gimli pas de Mireille.) n'avait aucune chance et fut bientôt obliger d'abandonner. On bâillonna le prof et le lança dans la barbe de gimli.  
  
Camille - Adieu le prof! Bon débarras! Mouahahaha.  
  
Valérie - Bonjour!  
  
Mais Valérie fut automatiquement assomé par un marteau.  
  
Marie-Mi - Désoler, réflexe. ^-^  
  
Caroline - p't'être que le prof d'anglais aussi va venir nous voir!!  
  
Gimli - Ca, c trop! Moi je part ! Yen a marre à la fin. J'ai combattu des orques et endurer un elfe mais ça. Je suis po capable. Adieu monde cruel!!  
  
Legolas - Noooon part pas, je t'aime!!  
  
Marie - Legolas, pars pas, je t'aime!!  
  
(musique dramatique).  
  
Plus de review je vais recevoir, plus vite j'va mettre la suite (qui est excellente, je l'ai déjà écrit.)  
  
Vive moi, les vaches et ma subtilité.  
  
TAIS-TOI CERVEAU, TAIS-TOI!! (Camille dans son fort intérieur) 


	7. HorsSérie

La Petite Histoire (tragique) d'ARWEN musique dramatique ...  
  
Notre charmente et vaillante elfe adorée (j'en met p'tètre un peu trop) est née d'un père alcoolique et d'une mère dépendante du jeu (le jeu doit rester un jeu) . Elle a eue une enfance très dure : privée de tout (manque d'argent) et battue par son père (vive l'alcool) .  
  
Dès son adolescence, elle se rebelle contre ses parents et va vivre chez des amis . C'est eux qui l'habituèrent au pot et aux magic mushrooms ainsi qu'aux drogues plus dures comme les ENTS. Tout Rodeur qui se respecte connaît l'usage hallucinatoire de ent.  
  
Durant une soirée plutôt arrosée, elle fit la rencontre d'un "pove 'tit orphelin" nommé Aragorn . Elle n'avait pas toute sa tête (vive l'alcool) et pensa que c'était le plus beau gars de l'univers . Malheureusement, elle ne se souvient plus du reste de la soirée ... On se demande pourquoi ... C'est seulement quelques jours plustard qu'elle se rendit compte qu'Aragorn était à peu près 10x plus jeune qu'elle ... Tout se passa super bien ... jusqu'au jour ou Arwen décida de retourner chez ses parents et de leur présenter Aragorn .  
  
Il faut préciser que dans ce temps là, c'était très mal vu de se marrier avec un humain (parce qu'il crève rapidement) même si sa pouvait êre très pratique pour l'héritage (money, money, money) . Ben là, son père et sa mère étaient en désintoxication pour pouvoir réussir leur vie ...  
  
Mais voilà que Arwen est arrivée et leur a annoncer la super nouvelle pour elle et Aragorn . Ses parents son pas très contents ... Sa mère vire folle et fini ses jours dans un hopital psyciatrique (yen a sur la terre du millieu?) et son père retombe dans la dépendence à l'alcool, mais aussi aux drogues car Arwen le fournit ...  
  
Pis savez vous pourquoi on parle pas de la mère d'Arwen dans les livres ... c'est parce que l'auteur avait trop honte (un autre mystère résolu.)  
  
Ben maintenant vous connaiser un peu de la vie d'arwen.  
  
Ooooooh g vraiment rien a faire dans la vie. 


	8. d'un coup agile du poignet

Ben le chapitre 4 est trop long fac on va le séparer en 2.  
  
ET MAINTENANT, LE MOMENT QUE VOUS ATTENDIEZ TOUS !!!  
  
bon, j'a vous présenter Marie-Mi . Ben c une fille (oooooh on l'avait mm po deviner.) qui rit tout le temps, pis a rit d'elle fac a l'arrête po de rire. sk8ter, folle (mais elle veux qu'on dise énergique), cool, encore plus folle.en un mot : folle.  
  
Voici le merveilleux chapitre 4 et 13/27 (et oui .... déjà 4 et 13/27)  
  
titre d'après Mireille : C'est vrai que Legolas est sexy sans chandail !  
  
titre d'après Camille : putain j'en ai fumer des bon.  
  
Tout le monde se mit à courir après Gimli ....... Ben pas vraiment après gimli ...... plutôt après Légolas et Marie-Michelle qui sont bien plus important qu'un petit nain poilu ......... (note de Mireille : Cam .... je vais te tuer pour avoir écrit sa) ................ Suite à quelques minutes de course folle (comme moi) ....... la joyeuse bande retrouva Gimli qui fesais un gros calin à la porte de la Moooooooooriaaaaaaaaaa .......  
  
Gimli : Home .... Sweeet Home !  
  
Merry : C'est sa la Mooooooooooooriaaaaaaaaaaa !? Je m'atendais à quelque chooooose de plus psykédélique ..... frustration T_T  
  
Gandalf : Il faut découvrir le mor de passe pour que la porte s'ouvre .....  
  
Pippin : SÉSAME ! OUVRE-TOI !!!  
  
Valérie : Imbécile ...... tu te trompe d'histoire ........... le mot pour la Mooooooriaaaaaa c'est "Ami" dit en elfique !  
  
Gandalf : Laisser moi faire ! Ne prenon surtout pas les idées des filles du démons !  
  
Mireille : Heum heum .... J'ai encore l'épée d'Aragorn à ce que je sache !  
  
Aragorn : OUINNNNN !!! je veux mon épée T_T  
  
Aragorn le Blanc : ............ Tant que moi g la mienne ..........  
  
Gandalf : FERMEZ LA !!!! je réfléchit ........  
  
Caroline : Bon ... sa va prendre trois heure pour se rendre compte que le mot de passe étais celui que Valérie avait dit ....... Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait en attendant ?  
  
Pippin : On fait un strip Poker !  
  
Marie-Mi : Moi je joue si Legolas joue !  
  
* À la fin de cinq bonnes heures de strip poker ...... Gandalf trouva enfin le mot de passe ........ Il était temps parce que Merry et Aragorn le Blanc étaient en Boxer .................. Legolas n'avais plus de chandail ........... mais ...... mystérieusement, Mireille et Gimli n'avaient pas encore perdu de parties ..... et Camille, conaissant ses tallents au poker, avais préférée se faire juge (ya des juges maintenant au poker?) *  
  
Camille : C,est bien d'avoir ouvert la porte ....... maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à pourfandre tout les orques !  
  
Mireile : NoooooooooN ... Il faut, d'un coup de poignet agile, leur trancher la tête !  
  
Legolas : Mais attendez ..... si on tue les orques, ils vont ressortir par la barbe de Gimli !  
  
Valérie : Ben ..... on fait des tresses avec sa barbe !  
  
Marie-Mi : Moi j'y touche po .... il pourais y avoir des chooooooses !  
  
* Arwen, grace à son instinc maternel, tressa la barbe de Gimli . Mais soudain, la compagnie fit une rencontre (musique dramatique) *  
  
Urakaï : Moi tuer vous ! Moi Urukaï le Blanc !  
  
Caroline : Mireille ! Tranche lui, d'un coup agile de poignet, la tête ! Comme sa on sauras si la technique des tresses fonctionne !  
  
* Alors, d'un coup agile de poignet, Mireille trancha la tête de la créature .*  
  
Mireille : je commence vraiment à avoir le tour !  
  
Gimli ..... traumatisé : Ya quelque chose qui bouge sous mes bras !  
  
Valérie : NoooooooooooN, on veut po savoir ! T_T  
  
Urukaï : Mouhahahahahaha .... moi de retour ! Moi être rouge ! Moi être Urukaï le rouge !  
  
Caroline : OUACH !!!!! Gimli, fait toi des tresses sous les bras !  
  
Arwen : La je ne t'aiderais pas .......  
  
Gimli : Ok.... Ok .... sa y ais ..... c fait !  
  
Marie-mi : Mireille ..... réessaye !  
  
Mireile : AVEC PLAISIR ! mouhahahahahahahaha ! (regard de sadique)  
  
* Alors, d'un coup agile de poignet, Mireille retranchat encore la tête du pauvre petit cobaye de nos expériences pas de but ... ! *  
  
Gimli .... plus traumatisé que jamais : YA quelque chooose qui se trémousse dans mes calaçons !  
  
Everyone : HAAAAAAA !!! Horreur ! Beurk, arrête sa !  
  
Gandalf : Enfer et damnation !  
  
Urukaï : Moi de retour ! Moi avoir jauni ! moi Urukaï le Jaune !  
  
( note de l'auteure : Bon, la franchement, dans le pantalons, J'ai vraiment écrit sa !? )  
  
Gimli : Il serais peut être temps que je me rase à certain endroit .....  
  
Valérie : fais le, et dégrouille toi ! Putain !  
  
Toute la gagne de morrons fit donc un autre arrêt pour attendre Gimli qui s'étais trouver un trou pour aller se raser à certaines places sans que personne le voi ..................... pendant ce temps .............. Merry trouva des magics mushrooms et ont fit un open house dans la moria . Et, Question de faire peur à Gimli, mireille retrancha la tête de Urukaï le jaune ^____^ ...... Mireille étais donc pliée en deux lorsqu'elle entendit les cri lointain d'un nain à lagonie ! Bon .... la je pourais continuer à écrire des petites anecdotes kétainnes mais je préfères les garder pour le prochain chapitre qui sera le chapitre ...... le Chapitre 4 et 9/15 !  
  
alors à la prochaine !  
  
p.s. moi j'aime jouer au poker avec legolas, mais je préfèrerais avec le grand roux qui parle allemand.  
  
p.p.s. moi j'aime aussi les reviews. 


	9. mirou, la tueuse en série

. Après avoir un PEU menacer la dinde (mouhahaha !! Écrit sinon je te met dans le four !!!!) elle a fini par écrire un autre chapitre. (nooonnn pitié, pas le four !!)  
  
Après avoir attendu patiemment Gimli qui était aller se raser dans un coin ...  
  
la joyeuse compagnie de débile poursuivit sa route dans les confins de la Moooooooooorrrrrriiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaa !  
  
Mireille : Vous trouvez pas que sa sent le bacon ?  
  
Valérie : Ta yeule Mireille !  
  
Camille : Je dirais plutôt une odeur de poisson agréable !  
  
(NDA : vive les froufrou rose en chaleur )  
  
Aragorn : Boromir, je t'avais averti de te laver avant de partir ...  
  
Boromir : Attention ... si je te tranche la tête tu ne pourras plus ressortir !  
  
Mireille : C'EST MOI QUI TRANCHE LES TÊTES !!!!!!!! Pour qui tu te prend? tu ne saura jamais à la hauteur de mon magnifique coup agile de poignet !  
  
Caroline : Mort à Boromir !  
  
Marie-Mi : Torturons-le en lui fessant avaler une douzaine des biscuits faits maisons de Mireille !  
  
Angie : Ouaissssss ! Lançons-le dans la montagne du destin à la place de l'Anneau !!!! NYAK !!!  
  
Gandalf : Enfer et Damnation ! Une autre fille de l'enfer !  
  
Valérie : ANGIE !!!!! d'oussé que tu sort ?!  
  
Angie : J'ai du m'endormir en cours de français ....  
  
Frodon : Elle est venue pour prendre l'Anneau !!!  
  
Legolas : Putain ... sa recommence !  
  
Gimli : Lalalalala ! Ma barbe est sauf ! Elle ne viens pas de la !  
  
Camille : On s'en fou de ta barbe !  
  
Sam : Rien de pire peut nous arriver maintenant ..... sauf peut-être si Frodon pète une coche et bouffe l'anneau .... (loool) ... ou que Legolas se met à avoir le vertige au sommet d'un ENT (loool) .... mais cela risque fort peu d'arriver ...  
  
Caroline : .... Aucun commentaire ....  
  
Angie : Mais qu'esce qu'on attend pour tuer Boromir ! De toute façon il va finir par crever un jour ou l'autre !  
  
Mireille : Ouais ! Vive l'épée d'Aragorn !  
  
Aragorn : Ouiiiinnnnnnnnn ! je veux mon épée !  
  
Arwen : .... hooooo arrête de pleurnicher .... sinon je vais commençer à trouver Legolas plus Viril que toi !  
  
Marie-Mi : Hoooooooooo ! l'insulte !  
  
Merry : Quel coup Bas !  
  
Boromir : Je n'aurais pas pu mieux insulter !  
  
Camille : Enfin quelqu'un qui ose dire la vérité !  
  
Caroline : NOOOOOOOOON ! c'est méchant pour mon sensuel Aragorn !  
  
Legolas : ??????? .... je ne vois pas l'insulte la dedans ... je suis très viril !  
  
Gimli : ..... un elfe qui ment ..... du jamais vu !  
  
Valérie : Personne ne peu être plus viril que sexy M.Vaillancourt !  
  
Marie-Mi : Val ... ta yeule !  
  
Angie : Si on revenait à la Mort de Boromir .... c'est ben plus amusant ...  
  
Mireille : Ouaisssss !!!! Tuons Boromir ! Tuons Boromir !  
  
Camille : Avec une Scie à Chaîne !  
  
Pippin : OUAIS !!!! tuons-le ! je ne lui aime po la face ...  
  
Merry : Allez, Arwen ! Chante! Chante ! Il faut achever Boromir !  
  
Camille : HEY ! on insulte po Arwen tant que je suis en vie !  
  
Caroline : Alors tuons Camille aussi !!! MORT À CAMILLE !  
  
* Durant ce temps .... Legolas tente de s'enfuir subtilement pour ne pas voir le futur carnage *  
  
Marie-Mi : Ne fuit pas mon beau Legolas ! Il n'auserons jamais tuer un elfe sensuel et viril !  
  
Mireille : Mort à Legolas !  
  
Marie-Mi : NOOOOOOON ! NEVER !  
  
Valérie : Mort à Marie-Michelle et Legolas !  
  
Gandalf : OUAIS !!! Mort à Boromir, Camille, Marie-Michelle et Legolas !  
  
Angie : Le vieux cénile à retrouver la raison !  
  
Frodon : Mort à Sam ! yé trop collant !  
  
Sam : Mort à Frodon .... yé trop .... yé trop .... YÉ TROP !!!  
  
Pippin : OUAIS !!!! Mort à Merry ... il me vole toujours mes champignons magiques !  
  
Aragorn : Mort à Arwen .... ya des jours ou elle me casse trop les oreilles !  
  
Arwen : Mort aux deux Aragorn ... parce qu'ils sont poches au lit !  
  
Boromir : Hoooooooo ..... Arwen ne fait que des coups bas aujourd'hui !  
  
* Alors la .... toute la troupe se mit à crier des menaces de morts à tout le monde, sauf à Gimli et Mireille qui étaient restés médiateurs et passifiques, la preuve qu'il n'y a que les gens évolués qui réussisent dans ce monde, car la violance est le dernier refuge de l'incompétence*  
  
Mireile : MORT À VOUS TOUS SAUF À GIMLI, MERRY, PIPPIN, ANGIE ... ET ..... ET .... ET ..... ET ..... LES CREVETTES !  
  
* Mireille fonca dans le tas et, d'un coup agile de poignet, trancha toute les têtes sauf celles de gimli, merry , angie et pippin . *  
  
Mireille : MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! J'ai toujours le mot de la fin !  
  
Angie : HAAAA !!!! tu les a tous tués !  
  
Gimli : Ma barbe bouge ! Mes tresses se défont !  
  
* Alors la .... tout ceux qui avaient été tués son ressorti de la barbe de gimli ... et ... au grand étonnement de tous ... n'étaient pas devenu blanc ou d'un autre couleur peu agréable ... *  
  
Arwen : OUAIS !!!! je n'ai pas de cheveux blanc !  
  
Gandalf : NoooooN ... pourquoi je suis po bleu .... c ma couleur préférée ...  
  
Marie-Mi : Ta yeule le vieux shnouk !  
  
Legolas : Sa doit être à cause des tresses que nous avons point changer !  
  
Camille : Mais pourquoi tu nous a tous tuer !!!!  
  
Mireille : Ben koi ..... sa me tentait !  
  
Valérie : Ne pas essayer de comprendre ce qui ce passe dans sont cerveau !  
  
Angie : Bon .... moi je m'en retourne en France !  
  
*Angie plongea dans la barbe de Gimli et n'en ressorti pas*  
  
Caroline : Au revoir Angie !  
  
Merry : Yé po un peu tard pour lui dire sa ......  
  
Mireille : On s'en fou ..... reprenon notre voyage à dos de crevette !  
  
Sam : Depuis quand qu'on voyage à dos de crevettes !?  
  
Marie-Mi : Un autre mystère du cerveau de Mireille ......  
  
* Mireille sorti alors des crevettes de ses poches et la compagnie poursuiva son voyage à dos de crevette *  
  
___________________  
  
I LOVE REVIEWS !!!!!!  
  
mais ce chapitre n'est qu'un intermédière entre la 1e et la 3e partie du chapitre 4 (4 et 1/3)...... alors, la suite est pour bientôt !  
  
C'est pour sa aussi que se chapitre est assez .... assez ... comme sa ....  
  
Vive les Ents enjoués ! 


	10. vive mon pot le balrog

Ben sérieusement, voici le chapitre 4 et 1/3.  
  
Mmmmmm une chance que je peut po mettre online les dessins qu'on fait pour chaque chapitre. juste pour vous donner une idée, valérie dessine « la reproduction de l'ent ».une chance, elle la censuré. pis mireille elle se dessine avec le balrog en train de fumer des ents.  
  
Aller cher lecteur, on remerci mirou pour avoir écrit un chapitre (le chapitre 9 sur fanfiction) pasque moi j'était trop paresseuse pour taper le texte du chapitre 4 et 1/3. j'était trop occuper aussi a trouver des photo du film « pirates of Caribbean » que Bob, la dinde et moi somme aller voir hier (9 juillets)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Camille - bon tout le monde prend une épée que voici (épée sortit de nul part) pis on a juste le droit de se servir de celle là.  
  
Marie-Mi - Camille, c pasque elle sont en plastique.  
  
Camille - Ben c le but. On va juste assommer les orques.  
  
Valérie - Ben oui!! Les orques passe encore, mais tu sais comment assommer un balrog toi?? (putain!)  
  
Camille - Heu. ben. (complètement bouché) peut-être..  
  
Caroline - De toute façons g deux aragorn pour me protèger .(  
  
Marie-Mi - Mais pourquoi on les rase juste po???  
  
Mireille - Et comment tu fait pour revenir a Montréal après??? Duh!  
  
Camille - I tried so hard, And got so far, But in the end, It doesn't even matter, I had to fall, To lose it all, But in the end, It doesn't even matter  
  
Gandalf - ne l'écoutez pas, elle parle la langue du Démon !  
  
Mireille - I Put my trust in Bob !! (pour ceux qui connaisse po, c'est 'In the End' de linkin park)  
  
Caroline, trop occuper à regarder son super Aragorn, ne remarqua pas le trou juste en dessus de ses pieds.  
  
Caroline - HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
  
Mireille - Franchement, Camille.  
  
Camille - Ben quoi ?!  
  
Valérie - Putain, c toi l'auteur ! Pk t'as fait ça ?? Tu la tué ! Espèce de criminel !!  
  
Marie-Mi - Osti de calis de tabarnak de calvace !  
  
Camille - Je l'ai po tué, juste faire disparaître un peu. on va la retrouver + tard.  
  
Marie-Mi - t'en est sure ?  
  
Camille - Ben. Non. ben. sûrement.  
  
La communauté se remit a avancer et dut assommer plein de petit orques. Camille et Mireille s'amusait follement (d'un coup agile du poignet) durant les batailles mais Marie-Mi passait son temps caché derrière legolas et Valérie calculait le pourcentage de chance qu'on sorte tous vivant de ses batailles.  
  
Quelque minute après la deuxième bataille contre les orque de la troisième bataille (ils se réveille après un certain temps), la communauté fit une pause (faite la pause kit kat)  
  
Pippin comme un con (qu'il est) s'assit sur le bord d'un puit. Valérie approche et le frappa au milieu du front .  
  
Valérie - Paf ! dans le troisième ?il ! Mouhahaha !  
  
Le choc fut trop fort pour le hobbit qui tomba dans le puit.  
  
Pippin - Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Valérie - Oups !  
  
Marie-Mi - Oups !? C'est tout ce que tu trouve a dire ???  
  
Merry - A shit ! C'était lui qui avait les derniers magic mushroom.  
  
Mireille - Malédiction !! Au secours !! plus de magic mushroom, on va tous mourir !!  
  
Legolas - Des orques approche !  
  
Aragorn le blanc - Il ont entendu le bruit que faisais Pippin en tombant !  
  
Camille - Ben, Caroline et pippin ne sont pas revenu par une barbe, ca veut dire qu'il sont encore vivant.  
  
Valérie - Peut-être que ca marche po pour les morts « accidentelles » ??  
  
Marie-Mi - Ben la on est dans la merde alors.  
  
Aragorn - Legolas, legolas, ne voit tu rien venir ?  
  
Legolas - Ben a part quek milliers d'orque. non.  
  
S'en suit, une bataille folle. Malheureusement, il avait trop d'orques.  
  
Aragorn - Hey! C'est l'orque que g assommer tout à l'heure!  
  
Legolas - Non, c moi qui l'a assomer, toi t'es trop faible pour assommer un orques!  
  
Aragorn - NON! C pas vrai !!! OOUUUUIIIIINNNN !!!! je veux ma maman!!  
  
Auteur - Mouhahaha!!!  
  
C'est alors que, soudain, un balrog arriva !  
  
Balrog - Soudain !!!  
  
Gandalf - Vous ne passerez pas !! Putain, mon baton marche po!!!  
  
Gimil - C'est peut-être pasqu'il est en plastique.  
  
Gandalf - Putain, c'est vrai! Ya quek choooose d'écrit dessus. Made In China.  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers mireille qui se servait du vrai bâton comme sabre laser.  
  
Mireille - Zouuummmm, zouuuum. Luc je suis ton père !!  
  
Après avoir « accidentellement » assommer Boromir, Mireille s'avança vers le balrog avec 2 join.  
  
Mireille - Aller, on fume le Ent de l'amitié !!  
  
Balrog - Tu m'offre un ent ?! Je m'émois!!  
  
Gandalf - Cette fille parle avec le démon !! Il faut la renvoyer en enfer!!  
  
Mireille - Sti qui m'énarve ce con!!  
  
Le balrog, d'un coup agile du poignet, fit tomber Gandalf dans le précipice.  
  
La vache et la dinde - Mouhahaha !!! Un gâteux de moins dans ce monde !!  
  
Et sur ce, la communauté partit de la moria et retrouva Pippin et Caroline a l'extérieur. Ils était « légèrement » sous l'effet de magic mushrooms et voyait des chooooooose!!!!  
  
******* c comme ca que je fini c chapitre car ya a marre et que mirou m'a promis des image d'orlando Bloom et de Johnny Depp si je le mettais en ligne. mouhahaha  
  
a + cher lecteurs!!******* 


	11. legolas contre attaque

Chapitre 5 .....  
  
Titre d'après Camille : Legolas contre attaque !  
  
Titre d'après Mireille : Vive la sainte Marmite !  
  
Merci à tout ceux qui nous font des reviews !!! Vous méritez plein de ENT !  
  
Voici venir le chapitre tant attendu ! (pas tant que sa peut-être)  
  
___________________________________  
  
La joyeuse bande de joyeux lurons arriva donc à la sortie de la Morrriaaaaa et découvrit Caroline et Pippin sous l'effet des magic mushrooms .......  
  
Legolas : Putain ? Mais que faite vous la ?  
  
Merry : NOOOOOON ! Vous avez fini mes champignons ... frustration ...  
  
Marie-mi : Vous étiez po tomber dans des trous ?  
  
Pippin : Ha oui ... les trous ... en fet c'étaient des racourcit qui menait à la sortie ...  
  
* Soudain .... ils entendirent un grand "BOUM!" qui venait de loin et une voix hurla ....*  
  
la voix : PUTIN QUE SA FAIT MAL !!!! ENFER ET DAMNATION !!!!  
  
Mirou : Loooool ! Le vieux sénile à atteint le fond !  
  
Camille : Vénérons le Saint-Balrog ! (et Sirius-dieu)  
  
Frodon : Quel dommage que Gandalf soit pu la .........  
  
Gimli : C'est sarcastique ou tu le pense vraiment !?  
  
Frodon : Hein ? koi ? j'ai dit quelque choooose ?  
  
*.... Sam prit sa marmite et assoma Frodon .... *  
  
Aragorn : Essuyer vos larmes et ne pleurez plus, nous devons atteindre les bois de la Lorien avant la tombée de la nuit ....  
  
* .... Arwen prit la marmite de Sam et assoma Aragorn .... *  
  
Arwen : OUAIS ! J'avais toujours rêver de faire sa !  
  
Mirou : Moi j'ai toujours rêver d'apprendre le Kung-Fu à mon Hamster ...  
  
Valou : Ta yeule Mireille ...  
  
Camille : Ouais ! Dépêchons nous d'aller à la Lothlorien .. je suis sur que les arbres seron super bon à fumer !  
  
Sam : En avant marche, les deux pieds dans la bouse de vache !  
  
Everyone : ....... T_T ..............  
  
* Mireille ... d'un coup agile du poignet ... tranchat la tête de Sam *  
  
Gimli : NOOOOOOOON ! Ma barbe se remet à bouger !  
  
Sam : JE SUIS SAM LE BLANC !  
  
Caroline : On avait po remarquer .......  
  
Aragorn (qui reprend conaissance) : OUIINNNNNN ! je veux mon épée !  
  
* ... Arwen réassoma Aragorn avec la marmite ... *  
  
Balrog : Je vais devoir vous quitter ... je peut po aller dans la forêt parce que tout va pogner en feu ...  
  
mireille : NOOOON ! Je t'aime Balrog !  
  
Gimli : C'est juste une forêt ... c po grave si a flambe !  
  
* ... Legolas prit la marmite de Sam des mains d'Arwen et assoma Gimli avec ... *  
  
Legolas : Je suis peut être un elfe blondinet et déviriliser mais je permet po qu'on insulte une forêt !  
  
Boromir : HO ! Legolas is in fire !  
  
Legolas : Toi le macho qui parle anglais pour ce penser bon ..... FERME LA !!! PUTAIN !!!  
  
* ... Legolas ... qui avait toujours la marmite de Sam qu'il avait prit des mains d'Arwen et avec laquelle il avait assomer Gimli .... assoma Boromir *  
  
Legolas : MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!  
  
Marie-Mi : Ha ! Legolas ! Tu est encore plus beau lorsque tu te met en colère !  
  
* ... Legolas ... qui avait toujours la marmite de Sam qu'il avait prit des mains d'Arwen et avec laquelle il avait assomer Gimli et Boromir ..... assoma Marie-Michelle *  
  
Legolas : MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! JE SUIS FRUSTRÉ !  
  
* ... Legolas ... qui avait toujours la marmite de Sam qu'il avait prit des mains d'Arwen et avec laquelle il avait assomer Gimli, Boromir et Marie- Michelle ... se mit à assomer tout le monde autour de lui ... sauf Mireille qui se protégait avec l'épée d'Aragorn ... la preuve que Mireille est vraiment la meilleure et que personne lui arrive à la cheville sauf peut être une armée de morceaux de Bacon dirigée par un Tounesol géant démoniaque qui veux conquérir tout les terrains de balle-molle du monde .... hooo je viens d'avoir une idée pour une nouvelle fanfic ... *  
  
Legolas : MOUHAHAHAHA ! Je suis le roi du monde !  
  
Mirou : Tu peut po être le Roi parce que tu es un Prince !  
  
Legolas : Ha ... c vrai ... ALORS JE SUIS LE PRINCE DU MONDE !!  
  
Mirou : Po pour longtemps !  
  
* Mireille ... d'un coup agile du pignet ... assoma Legolas avec le plat de l'épée parce que si je trancherait la tête de Legolas .. ben Camille m'en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours (mes po les miens ... alors dans le fond j'aurais juste à la tuer .. mouhahahahahaha ) . *  
  
Mirou :  
  
Une folle pour les gouverner tous !  
  
Une folle pour les trouver !  
  
Une folle pour les emmerder tous ...  
  
et dans les barbes les liers !  
  
Aux pays des jokes plates ou reignent les ombres ...  
  
Camille(qui venait de reprendre connaisance) : DEUX FOLLES !  
  
Mirou : Ouaisss ... DEUX FOLLES !  
  
* Mireille et Camille se tirairent une bûche et fumèrent quelques ENTS en attendant que les autres reprennent conaissance .. * ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Bon voila ........ c la fin de ce chapitre .....  
  
pour l'idée pour une autre fanfic ..... la voici ...  
  
Ceci est une fanfic de Harry Potter ....  
  
Harry vs Bob ......  
  
Un Tournesol géant démoniaque prénomé Bob décide de conquérir tou les terrains de Quidich du monde avec l'aide d'une armée de Morceaux de Bacon ..... Harry saura-t-il contrer la menace ?  
  
Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéh ....  
  
sa serais tu l'fun ?  
  
REVIEWEZ !!! I love REVIEWS !!!!!!!!! 


	12. nooon po Haldir

Bon ... je sais le chapitre d'avant ressemblait beaucoup au chapitre d'avant avant avant ... mais la j'ai de nouvelles idées et plein de bon punch pour ce chapitre ! Tout sa grace au Beurre de Pinut ! Mouhahahaha .. pauvre français .. vous connaissez po sa .  
  
Voici donc venir ce chapitre !  
  
Et comme toute les reviews sont po mal pareilles ... ben je vous répond à tous : MERCI !!!!! Voici la suite !!!!  
  
Et comme Camille a pas lever le petit doigth .... ben c moi qui répare ses erreurs T_T ... Camille ! Garre à toi dans ce chapitre  
  
_____________________  
  
Chapitre ........ on est rendu où ? HA ! merci ! Chapitre 6 .....  
  
Titre d'après Mon moi-même : Nooon ... j'ai oublier de tuer Boromir  
  
Titre d'après Camille : C'est vrai qu'Haldir à l'air gai ...  
  
*******************  
  
* Toute la communauté enjouée reprit donc le chemin de la Lorien .... après bien sur avoir reprit connaissance ..... *  
  
Merry : HO !!!!! DES CHAMPIGNONS !!!  
  
Pippin : Je l'ai est vu le premier !!!  
  
* Les deux hobbits se précipitairent sous l'Arbre ou se trouvaient les champignons et commençairent à se batailler *  
  
Valou : Ouais !! Du sang Du sang !  
  
Voix : Halte !!!!!  
  
Camille : Hooooo ! J'entend des voix !  
  
Voix : Vous entrez sur les territoires de la Dame de la Lorien !  
  
Frodon : Ho ! Scusez, on savit po ... on va partir ...  
  
Aragorn : Innocent ! Y faut passer par là pour aller ...... là .........  
  
Frodon : Hoooo ..... j'savait po .....  
  
Gimli (se frappant la tête contre un arbre) : .... Après il se dit porteur de l'anneau .....  
  
* Mais ... comme il doit arriver qu'elle que choooose dans cette fanfic .... ben Gimli ce frappa la tête tellement fort contre l'arbre que quelque chooooses en tomba ... et bien sur, cette choooses s'appelait un elfe ... tantatan *  
  
Haldir : HAÏ !!! Imbécile de Nain !!!  
  
Marie-Mi : C po sa que t sensé dire ..........  
  
Haldir : Oups ! .. heuuuuu .... Les nains respirent si fort que j'aurais pu vous tirer même dans le noir .....  
  
Arwen : ...... O.O ....... c'est pire que les répliques à Legolas !  
  
Legolas : KOI !? Mes répliques sont très bien !  
  
Everyone : .............................  
  
Caroline : Aucun commentaire ...  
  
* Une petite troupe d'elfe arriva et aida Haldir à se lever ... *  
  
Haldir : Heuuuuu ....ou j'en était ? ..... heuuu ... les nains respirent si fort que ..  
  
Boromir : TU L'AS DÉJÀ DIT !!!!!!! alors ferme la ....  
  
Sam : t encore la ?  
  
Boromir : Faut croire .....  
  
Merry : Mireille t'avais pas tuée !?  
  
Gimli : Non .... yé po sorti de ma barbe !  
  
Haldir : Heuuu .... comme je le disait tout a l'heure ...  
  
Mirou : J'ai po tuer Boromir !?  
  
Aragorn : Ben .... yé po blanc ....  
  
Camille : Mirou ... kessé que t'attend pour lui trancher la tête !  
  
Haldir : JE PARLE !!!!!!!!  
  
Frodon : Heuuuu ..... c bien que tu sache parler .... mais la on a afaire à un problême important !  
  
Caroline : Je rêve ou Frodon à dit quelque chooose de bien ?  
  
Sam : Frodon à dit quelque chose de bien ? hoooo je m'émoit .... ( petite larme au coin de l'oeil )  
  
Arwen : Vive Frodon !  
  
Everyone : ......................  
  
Arwen : ....... J'ai rien dit ........  
  
Haldir : Bon ..... je vais vous mener à la Dame Galadriel .... mais comme c'est un chemin ULTRA-SECRET .... ben on va vous couvrir les yeux .....  
  
Gimli : Moi sa me tente po de la voir la Madame ......  
  
* Legolas frappa gimli derrrière la tête *  
  
Legolas : Soit ....... couvrez nous les yeux .... Mireille d'abors avant qu'elle décide de tous nous trancher la tête ...  
  
Mirou : Répète voir !!!!!  
  
* Le petit groupe d'elfe enjoué se précipita sur Mireille pour l'empêcher de trancher la tête de Legolas ...... *  
  
Mirou (s'adressant aux elfes) : DARO !!!!!  
  
Les folles, gimli, les hobbits : ??????????????? de kessé ....  
  
* Les gentils petits elfes s'éloignère de Mireille qui les menaçait avec l'épée d'Aragorn *  
  
Aragorn : ... veux mon épée T_T ...  
  
Arwen : ................... c po important .........  
  
Legolas : Le vieux sénile avait raison .... c'est une fille du démon !!! elle parle Sindarin !!!  
  
Camille : Alors tu est un fils du démon parce que tu parle Sindarin toi aussi ........  
  
Legolas : ..........  
  
Valou : Fepuis quand tu parles Sindarin .....  
  
Mirou : C tou nouveau de cet été ..... j'ai passer des heures à l'apprendre ... mais j'suis jamais sur de dire la bonne affaire  
  
Merry : Kessé que ta dit ? Ne vous torchez po avec du papier toillette ?  
  
Gimli : Ne pas essayer de comprendre le cerveau d'un hobbit ....  
  
Rûmil : Mais non ! Elle a dit « ARRÊTEZ »  
  
Caroline : T'es qui toi ?  
  
Rûmil : .... heuuu ... le frère d'Haldir ....  
  
Marie-Mi : C'est une chance que vous ayer po la même face que votre frère ... vous ête ben plus beau .  
  
Haldir : KOI ! je suis laid ?  
  
Camille : NON !!! po laid ..... GAI ...  
  
Aragorn : J'me disait aussi ....  
  
Haldir : JE SUIS PO GAI !  
  
Sam : Vous êtes Tappette alors ....  
  
Caroline : Toi Sam .... t po mieux ... surtout dans le livre ..  
  
Sam : Quel livre ?  
  
Caroline : Non ... rien ....  
  
* La petite communauté se mit donc à parler de tout et de n'importe koi tandis qu'Haldir essayait en vaint de prouver qu'il n'était po Gai ...... tandis que Legolas discutait avec Aragorn, Arwen et les elfes ....... tandis que Merry, Pippin et 4 des folles dégustaient les champignons ...... tandis que Gimli fesait rien du tout ..... tandis que Boromir se regardait dans son bouclier .... tandis que Mireille discutait joyeusement avec le Beau Rûmil (dix fois mieux que Legolas) ......... bref ..... c'était po toute la communauté qui parlait de tout et de rien alors je sais po pourquoi j'ai écrit sa au début du paragraphe . *  
  
_________________________  
  
Bon ..... c'était la fin de ce chapitre enjoué ...  
  
c'est possible que Camille le change beaucoup  
  
alors c'est peut être la dernière chance que vous avez de lire ma version du chapitre  
  
Reviewez .... j'ai besoin d'idée  
  
Et si vous trouvez ce chapitre différent ... ben c parce qu'il fait 33 degrés celcius et que je sens que je vais mourrir de chaleur 


	13. j'ai toujours raison

Héhéhéhéhéhé ... un autre chapitre .... je suis en FEU avec un grand F !!!!  
  
Les perso sont a J.R.R.Tolkiens ......... même Rûmil ... T_T  
  
_____________________________  
  
Chapitre 10 ..... mouhahahah je vous ai eu .... c'est le Chapitre 7  
  
Titre d'après mon moi-même : Ce qu'il est beau Rûmil !  
  
Titre d'après Camille : J'ai toujours raison !  
  
***************************  
  
* Tout le monde était donc en train de parler de tout et de n'importe koi .... lorsque soudain ..... *  
  
Haldir : Je suis po GAI !!!!!!!!  
  
Camille : OUI ! Tu l'ai !!!  
  
Haldir : C po vrai !  
  
Camille : OUI !!!  
  
Haldir : NON .. je ne le suis pas ...  
  
Camille : J'ai dit que OUI !!!  
  
Haldir : Mais kessé que je doit faire pour vous prouvez que je ne suis po GAI !  
  
Caroline : Tu peux po nous le prouver ... parce que tu es Gai !  
  
Frodon : Ben ... y pourais embrasser une fille .  
  
Marie-Mi : Petit Pervers Poilu !!!  
  
Haldir : O.O Vous voulez que j'embrasse une fille comme elle ? ( pointe Legolas du doigt )  
  
Legolas : JE SUIS PO UNE FILLE !!! PUTAIN !  
  
Camille : Vous voyez, Haldir est GAI !  
  
Arwen : Mais à koi sa vous avance de savoir qu'Haldir est GAI ? À koi sa vous servirais dans la vie qu'il soit Gai !?  
  
Everyone : ................................... T_T  
  
Marie-Mi : Bonne question  
  
Aragorn : Heuuuuu .... ben la ... on pourais-tu allez voir La Dame Galadriel ... ?  
  
Valou : Changement subtil de sujet .  
  
Merry : C hot la subtilité  
  
* Mais soudain ... SOUDAIN ! .... heuuu ... la joyeuse bande de jouyeux lurons fut interropu par les rires de Rûmil et Mireille, qui parlaient en Elfique dans un coin à part *  
  
Sam : Pourquoi vous riez ?  
  
Mirou : J'ai voulu raconter à Rûmil la Joke de l'Assiette .  
  
Sam : ?????????  
  
Mirou : Mais j'ai po voulu lui raconter parce qu'elle était trop Plate ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !  
  
( note de Camille : Mirou .... tu es pathétique )  
  
Boromir : .... Une tout-autre culture ....  
  
Arwen : Aragornichooouuuuuuuuuu ....  
  
Aragorn : Que vuex-tu mon Arweninette adoooréééeeee ?  
  
Caroline : X_X .... c mon Aragorn !!!  
  
Arwen : Aragornichou, pourais tu faire un autre changement subtil de sujet ... ? (yeux de chien battu)  
  
Aragorn : Tout le monde !!!!! je fais un changement subtil de sujet !!  
  
Everyone : ....... T_T .........  
  
Legolas : Frappez le quelqu'un .... svp .....  
  
Mirou : AVEC PLAISIR !!!!!!!  
  
* Mireille frappa Aagorn avec le plat de son épée *  
  
Caroline et Arwen : NOOOOOON !!!  
  
Haldir : Ha .. les femmes ....  
  
Camille : Une fois de plus, tu viens de prouver que tu ai GAI !  
  
Haldir : KOI !?  
  
Rûmil : Vous allez po recommençer .... mon frère n'est pas gai !  
  
Mirou : Tout ceux qui contredirons RÛMIL se ferons trancher la tête par moi ! ( Met l'épée d'Aragorn en évidence )  
  
Everyone : ... T_T ..... message reçut ...  
  
Frodon : Bon ... la on peut aller voir Galadriel ?  
  
Haldir : Bien sur ! Mais nous devons vous bander les yeux .  
  
Frodon : No problemo  
  
Valou : Tu parle en espagnol maintenant ?  
  
Frodon : Espagnol ? ... c'est que vous savez j'ai longtemps étudier .... bla bla bla bla bla .... bla bla bla .....  
  
Marie-Mi : Ta yeule ! ( frappe Frodon derrière la tête )  
  
Haldir : Bon ... maintenant on va vous bander les yeux .  
  
* Le petit groupe d'elfe s'approcha de la communauté avec des lanières de tissu *  
  
Camille : Je refuse que sa soit Haldir qui attache ma lanière de tissu  
  
Haldir : MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !  
  
* Haldir attacha le bandeau de Camille hyper serrer en guise de vangeance .... mouahahaha ... Camille, sa t'apprendra à me laisser faire les chapitres toutes seule ! *  
  
Rûmil : Permettez-moi de couvrir vos jolis yeux .  
  
Mirou : Cela ne m'importune point .  
  
* Rûmil posa doucement le tissu sur les yeux de Mireille ... mouhahahahahaha j'ai le droit d'écrire ce que je veux ... puisque c'est moi qui doit faire ce chapitre toute seule . bon .... tout le monde avat les yeux bandés (sauf les elfes bien sur ... qui voudrait cacher les yeux du beau Rûmil ?) ...... lorsque soudain ... *  
  
Valou : Marco ?  
  
Everyone : POLO !!!!!  
  
* Valérie se mit alors a se faire aller les bras devant elle pour essayer d'atrraper quelqu'un . *  
  
Valou : Kola ?  
  
Everyone : MAYA !!!!  
  
* Tout les elfes regardairent, stupéfaient, la joyeuse communauté jouer à un jeu de débile .... jusqu'au moment ou Valérie rentra dans un arbre ... le jeu prit alors fin . *  
  
______________________________  
  
Bon .... c'était le chapitre 7 .... c sa qui est sa dans la joie et l'allégresse .  
  
Et j'ai une chooose à rajouter qui est complettement inutile ..... ben les elfes considèrent très bien Valérie parce qu'ils croient que sont nom est un dérivé de Valar ..... je ri de sa tronche 


	14. Ultra Secret

Bonjour à vous arwenniens qui suient cette fanfiction avec amour et paisitude . Je préfère vous avertir dès maintenant, car il est grand temps de vous faire part de notre désision commune, plate et égoïste . Dans le cadre de la journée internationnale des lâcheur .... nous avons décider, après un long débat de cinq minutes, que ce chapitre serait le dernier de cette merveilleuse fanfiction humoristiquement déchue . C'est pourquoi il est fort probable que le tout n'ai pas de suite, car nous avons remarquer que nos lecteur nous délaissaient (sauf lisae, angie, miriel, isilwen et tout les autres) et que la cote d'écoute de cette histoire subtile était en grande baisse . Nous ne reviendrons donc pas sur notre décision, sauf si nous recevons un nombre incalculabe de reviews ou quelques pétitions dénudées de sens . Camille risque de m'en vouloir à vie ... mais la je suis maintenant toute seule pour faire cette fanfic et sa m'emmerde ... T_T ... adieu monde cruel, je risque de finir ma vie dans le four à Camille .  
  
bye, ladindequichante et qui fait une grooose déprime ... T_T  
  
________________________________  
  
Chapitre 8 !!! (déjà 8 !!!)  
  
titre d'après moi : Mouhahaha ... Galadriel  
  
titre d'après camouille : frappez-la quelqu'un !!!  
  
* La joyeuse communauté et les petits groupe d'elfes enjoués marchait donc dans la joyeuse forêt de la lorien, valérie n'arrêtait po de se frapper contre les arbres et gimli s'enfargait dans les racines enjoués .*  
  
Merry : Sa sent les Ents !!!  
  
Pipin : Nooon ... sa sent les champignons .  
  
Valou : C'est une odeur de poisson agréable !!  
  
Camille : Fermez-la espèce de froufrous roses !!!  
  
Everyone : ..... T_T...... Camille ... trouve une autre insulte  
  
Haldir : Nous y voilà !!! nous sommes rendut en Lorien !!!  
  
Aragorn : On y était po déjà ????  
  
Haldir : Oups ! c'est vrai ..... heuuu .... nous sommes rendut au repaire ultra-secret de la Dame Galadriel !!  
  
* Les elfes enjoués défirent les bandes de tissu qui recouvraient les yeux de la communauté *  
  
La communauté : ..... T_T .......  
  
Caroline : On a avançer de 20 mètres !!!!!!!!  
  
Marie-Mi : C sa que vous appelez Ultra Secret ???  
  
Sam : Imbéciles !!! pourquoi nous avoir cacher les yeux ???? X.X  
  
Boromir : Frappez-les quelqu'un !  
  
Mirou : Du sang !!!! Du sang !!!!  
  
Voix : NOOOOOOOON !!!!!  
  
Everyone : ??????????  
  
* la joyeuse bande de joyeux lurons entra dans la maison de galadriel dans l'arbre et trouvère celle-ci (galadriel) en train de pleurer sur son trone et Celeborn qui tentait de la réconforter . *  
  
Haldir : Qui a-t-il belle Dame ?  
  
Galadriel : Ouiiinnnnn !!! Je me suis péter un ongle !!  
  
Gimli : Haaaaa .... c'était sa le cri !  
  
Arwen : T_T ... pauvre vieille peau ... heuu ... je veux dire pauvre grand- maman !  
  
Frodon : Frappez-la quelqu'un !  
  
* Camille prit l'arc de Legolas et frappa Galadriel avec *  
  
Frodon : PO GALADRIEL !!!!! ..... Il faut frapper ARWEN !!!!  
  
Camille : Haaaaaaaaa  
  
* Camille frappa Arwen avec l'arc de Legolas *  
  
Legolas : Rend-moi mon arc !! ouiiiinnnnnnn !!  
  
Aragorn : Je comprend ta douleur, mon frère .  
  
Pippin : O.o ..... vous êtes FRÈRES !?  
  
Legolas : Non !! Putain !!! Moi le frère d'un type qui se lave jamais !!! NEVER !!!  
  
Mirou : Mais alors ... pourquoi aragorn à dit «mon frère» ?  
  
Sam : ........ on est peut être mieux de ne po le savoir  
  
Galadriel (qui reprend connaissance) : Qui suis-je ???  
  
Everyone : ........... T_T ..............  
  
* Celeborn e se met à se tapper la tête contre le tron de l'arbre en se demandant pourquoi il l'avait épouser *  
  
Galadriel : Où suis-je ?  
  
Pippin : En quelque part !  
  
Galadriel : ha bon ... et qui êtes-vous ?  
  
Mirou : Des barbottes paraplégiques à saveur de pommes qui veulent manger des champignons vévémeux mauves à poids oranges fluos pour dominer tout les arbres de trente mètres de hauts aux feuilles bleues .  
  
Galadriel : Ha !!! Bonjours à vous, malheureusement, il n'y a pas de champignons mauves à poids oranges fluos ici, mais il y a des carottes vertes avec des lignes blanches .  
  
Everyone : ....................................  
  
Caroline : Aucun commentaire  
  
Boromir : Peut-être que si tu la refrappait, ben elle retrouverai la mémoire .  
  
Marie-Mi : Mais qu'est ce qui te prend !! On t'a pas sonner !!!  
  
Aragorn : Ferme-la Boromir ! On réfléchits  
  
Boromir : boude ... boude ....  
  
Merry : JE CROIS QUE J'AI UNE IDÉE !!!  
  
Camille : Ben dit-la stafaire !  
  
Merry : Je m'en souviens po .....  
  
* Mireille frappe Merry avec le plat de l'épéée d'Aragorn *  
  
Sam : C'est sa !!! On pourais refrapper Galadriel !!  
  
Camille : Ouaissss ... c bon comme idée !  
  
* Boromir se précipita sur Sam et Camille et aissaya de les décapiter, mais Mireille ..... toujours aussi forte et prévoyante, tranchat, d'un coup agile du pignet, la tête de Boromir . *  
  
Legolas : Quel barbare ce Boromir, se jetter sur du monde sans raison valabe ....  
  
Gimli : Ma barbe remue !!!!!  
  
* Boromir ressorti de la Barbe de Gimli *  
  
Boromir : Tu vas me le payer cher (pointe Frodon du doigt) !!! Maintenant je suis Blanc !!!!!!  
  
Frodon : Mais j'ai rien fait !!!! O_O  
  
Bormir : Tu es le plus petit ... donc le responsable de ma blancheur !!!!  
  
Everyone : ............................  
  
Aragorn : Ne po essayer de comprendre son raisonnement ...  
  
________________________________  
  
Bon ..... voilà ........ maintenant je suis of-line ..... si une suite viens à venir .... ben sa risque de prendre beaucoup de temps ...  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !!!! ^__________^ (je me force pour sourire)  
  
Ouinnnn .... le monde est cruel ...... T_T .......... je déteste le lave glace et les peperments . T_T je suis toute triste et toute seule ... pleurons tous ensemble T_T ...... 


	15. La Bétrave Géante

Bon .... me rvoici me revoilà ..... sous la menace de Camille et de mon frère Sauron .. T_T ... sauvez-moi quelqu'un Je reviens avec un chapitre .... et d'autre surement après ....... c sa qui est sa .....  
  
Lisae : ......... la meilleure nouvelle de ta journée ????? O.o ........ mmmmouiiii .. je vois ......... à tu déjà pensée à cuisiner des buiscuits ? Crois-moi !, savoir que tu est capable d'en cuisiner est une très bonne nouvelle .... sauf si comme moi tu fait brûler tout ce qui s'apelle «ingrédients» et qui se trouve proche d'un rond de poêls quelconque ... T_T  
  
L'autre (désoler je me rappelle po de ton pseudo mais tu est celle qui a fait la pétition) : ....... ne m'en veux po de ne po me rappeler de certaine choooses .... je suis résament tomber du haut d'un arbre et j'ai quelque peut perdu des bout de mémoire ... bon .... heuuuu ....... 10 personne on vraiment signé ? ... que je m'émoit ! voici donc une suite .... qui, grace aux arguments très persuasif de Camille ... va surement en connaitre d'autre suite ....  
  
_____________________  
  
Chapitre 85639 ..... ( on est po rendu à 9 ? )  
  
Titre unanime : ........ La Bétrave Géante  
  
* Les joyeux amis enjoués se posaient donc tous des questions sur le raisonnement très résonné de Boromir *  
  
Boromir : Ben koi ... c vrai ... c le plus petit donc le responsable de tout nos malheurs .  
  
Mairie-Mi : ...... Mirou ..... retue-le !!!!  
  
Galadriel : Je me souviens !!!!!  
  
Everyonne : Elle à retrouver la mémoire !!! Miracle, vive le Saint Ent ^______^  
  
Gimli : Vous vous souvenez de koi, belle Dame ??  
  
Galadriel : Je me souviens que j'ai fait une brassée de lavage hier soir .  
  
Everyone : ...................................  
  
Caroline : Aucun commentaire .  
  
Boromir : Vous voyez ! C'est de la faute à Frodon !!!  
  
* Mireille retranchat, d'un coup agile du pignet, la tête de Boromir en lui hurlant de se la fermer, mais, ne pouvant arrêter le trop grand élan qu'elle avait pris pour trancher la tête à la perfection, Galadriel reçut le plat de l'épée en plein front *  
  
Mirou : Mouhahahahaha ... deux pierre d'un coup !  
  
Celeborn : Ma Douce !!!  
  
Camille : Bravo Mirounette ...  
  
Merry : Nooon ! Elle n'avait po encore dit où se trouvaient les carottes vertes à lignes blanches !!  
  
Sam : Merry ...... ferme la  
  
Gimli : Nooo ... my beard ... why me ?!  
  
* Soudain .... comme vous vous en doutiez surement chers lecteurs arwennniens, la barbe de Gimli se mit à remuer vivement et quellllque chooooooose en sorti précipitament ...... la preuve que cette choooose n'a pas un esprit évolué ... car rien ne sert de courrir ... il faut partir à point . *  
  
Boromir : HAAAAA !!!!! Je suis Mauve !!!  
  
Valou : Ha!Ha!Ha! Une bétrave géante .  
  
Legolas : Vous avez vu sa ! Une bétrave géante qui parle ! Putain !!!  
  
Arwen : Du jamais vu .  
  
Boromir : JE NE SUIS PAS UNE BÉTRAVE  
  
Aragorn : C ce qu'ils disent tous ....  
  
Boromir : RHWAA!! (cri bestial) .. tous sa c de ta faute petit hobbit de basse qualité !!  
  
Frodon : Il faudrait que vous revoyez vos insultes ... parce que la franchement ...  
  
* Boromir sauta sur Frodon et commença à tenter de lui tordre le coup ..... lorsque soudain *  
  
Galadriel (qui vient de reprendre connaissance) : Pas de Bataille chez moi !!!!! Sinon je vous lance de la Bouillabaise Marseillaise Brûlante !!!  
  
Pippin : C koi sa ??? Sa a l'air Entique .  
  
Caroline : Comment expliquer ... heuuuu ... c un genre de repas avec plein de patante dedans .  
  
Camille : ..... Caro .... je crois que tu l'enfonce encore plus .... et pui tu connais même po la bouillabaisse parce que t jamais aller en france ... je me demande d'où l'auteur sort cette idée de Bouillabaisse Marseillaise Brûlante mais je trouve sa totalement pathétique .  
  
Mirou : Hoooo .... cette idée la .... c que je viens d'écouter The Fellowship Of The Ring .... en anglais bien sur .  
  
Camille : C vrai ... je vois vraiment le lien entre le Seigneur des Anneaux en anglais et la Bouillabaisse Française !  
  
Galadriel : ON S'EN FOU !!!!!!!  
  
Celeborn : Du calme ma dame ....  
  
Boromir : Je peux tu continuer à tapocher Frodonnette ??  
  
Galadriel : NON !!!! Aucune Bétrave Géante n'a le droit de faire du mal ici .  
  
Celeborn : Ou c qu'il est Gandalfy ? Je voudrait jouer une partie de Clue avec lui mais il n'est pas la ...  
  
Aragorn : ........... Gandalf est tomber dans un Trou ......  
  
Galadriel : Votre quête ne tiens qu'à un fil ...  
  
Pippin : Ou est le fil ??? Je le voit po ????  
  
Everyone : ............  
  
Boromir : C au sens figurer du terme .  
  
Merry : La Bétrave dit vrai ... c un fil immaginaire  
  
Boromir : Je ne suis po une Bétrave .... T_T  
  
Arwen : Ben la ... regarde toi ... qu'esce que tu pense que tu est ... un fou .. ou alors Boromir ?  
  
Boromir : Je suis BOROMIR !!!!!! po une Bétrave ...  
  
Mirou : Impossible que tu soit Boromir .... parce que tu as dit quelque chooose de vrai .... donc ... tu est une Bétrave Géante .  
  
Camille : La belle patate à raison ..... Tu EST Une Bétrave Géante et Rien donc .  
  
Boromir : Mais alors comment expliquez vous que je soit ressorti de la Barbe de Gimli et que Boromir non ?  
  
Everyone : ......................................  
  
Legolas : Bon .... ok ...... tu est Boromir la Bétrave Géante ... sa te va ?  
  
Boromir : C déjà mieux comme sa .... mais je suis po une Bétrave ... T_T  
  
* Boromir continua donc à se lamenter sur son triste sort tandisque Galadriel menait la joyeuse communauté dans une grande sallle dans le lointain Haut de l'arbre . *  
  
______________________________________  
  
Bon ... c tout pour ce chapitre enjoué ...... dans 5 reviews je vais commençer à faire le prochain chapitre . Ce que je suis cruellement cruelle .... mouhahahahahahahahaahah  
  
Je vous prépare une petite surprise dans le prochain chapitre ! .... alors reviewez ....  
  
^__________^ peace le monde ... j'ai mal à la tête depuis trois jours et je n'arrive po à dormir ... tout sa à cause d'une branche qui ma fait tombée d'un arbre ... à bas les cèdres . 


	16. la LotoRien

Bon ... me voici me voila comme promis après 5 joyeuses reviews enjoués  
  
Vous vous demandez surement ce que c'est ma surprise ... hein ? Ce que j'aime le suspense .... Bon .... vous saurez ce que la surprise est après avoir lu ce chapitre de débile !  
  
_________________________________  
  
Chapitre 10 (quel beau nombre)  
  
Titre d'après mon moi dans le four à Camille : Ce qu'il fait chaud ici !!! Sauvez moi quelqu'un ... je commence à rotir  
  
Titre d'après la cruelle Camille : La Loto - Rien  
  
**************************************  
  
* Galadriel menait donc la petite bande de drogués au sommet de l'arbre, et dans l'arbre il y avait une branche, et sur la branche il y avait une maison, et dans la maison des salles, et dans les salles des gens, et dans les gens des Ents, et dans les Ents .... heuuuuu .... rien du tout . *  
  
Merry : Wooow ! Si il existait un Ent aussi grand que cet arbre ... je serais au paradi !!  
  
Pippin : Au paradis ? Il serait si haut que sa le Ent ?  
  
Merry : Ben non, c que j'aurais fait une overdose avant d'avoir fini de le fumer et je serais probablement mort .  
  
Sam : Vivement l'apparition d'un Ents aussi grand que cet arbre !  
  
Galadriel : Bienvenu dans mon Palais !!! (toute fière)  
  
Celeborn : .... veuillez prendre place (pointe des bûches) ... comme Gandhi n'est po la ... ben je vais jetter mon dévolu sur vous et on va jouer au Monopoli ensemble !!!!  
  
Everyone : .................... nooon ..... ne nous tuez po .... T_T  
  
Aragorn : Arwenninette, esce qu'il te fait jouer a des jeux de sociéter à chaque fois que tu viens ici ?  
  
Arwen : Bof ... il essaille mais je m'enfui dans l'arbre d'à côter ...  
  
Celeborn : HA !!! C'est la que tu te cachait ... je le sait maintenant pour la prochaine fois !! ^_____^  
  
Arwen : STUPIDE ARAGORN !!! Regarde ce que tu m'a fait dire !!!  
  
Mirou : Bof ... il peut po VOIR ce qu'il t'a fait dire parce que des mots sa se voit po .  
  
Valérie : Mireillle ...... ferme la !!!!  
  
Merry : Sam ... ce que tu est méchant !  
  
Sam : Kessé que j'ai fait ?  
  
Merry : Je viens de comprendre que lorsque tu a dit «vivement un Ent aussi grand que cet arbre» sa voulait signifier que tu avait hate de me voir mourrir ...  
  
Everyonne : .......... T_T .............  
  
Marie-Mi : J'ai toujours su que les hobbits avaient un cerveau moins évolué .  
  
Pippin, Merry, Sam, Frodon : ??????????  
  
Galadriel : On s'en fou !!! Car maintenant c'est l'Heure tant attendu de TOOOOUUUSSS !!!!  
  
Celeborn : Youpi !!! On fait une partie de Donjons et Dragons !!  
  
Galadriel : Non ......... c'est l'Heure de la ....... LOTO - RIEN !!!!!!!  
  
Legolas : Comment savez vous que c l'heure de la Loto-Rien ?  
  
Galadriel : ..... I feel it in the water .... I feel it in the earth ......... I smell it in the air ..... (je le sens dans l'eau .. ect.)  
  
Caroline : Bon sa va ... on a comprit .... c koi ce trip soudain de phrase en anglais de la part de l'auteur .  
  
Auteur : C que ... je n'arrête po d'écouter The Lord Of The Ring (v.anglaise) et je suis en train de lire les livres en anglais ... alors j'arrête po de sortir des phrases nowere en anglais pour faire plus .......... anglais .  
  
Everyone : Haaaaaaaaa ....... tout s'explique ......  
  
* Pendant ce temps .... un petit groupe d'elfe avaient plaçé une table en bois au centre de la pièce ... et distribuairent à chacun une carte avec des petites images dessus ..... Galadriel alla chercher son mirroir et versa de l'eau dedans *  
  
Celeborn : Ouaissssss ^_____^ on peut commençer .  
  
Mirou : We are doomed to die . (nous sommes destinés à mourrir)  
  
Frodon : Pourquoi ??  
  
Mirou : On est en train de jouer à la Loterie avec des elfes dans la Lothlorien et on a même po l'âge legal pour jouer à sa .  
  
Valou : De toute façon .... tout le monde s'en fou .  
  
Galadriel : Allez tout le monde ! Regardez bien vos carte et n'oubliez pas de nous avertir si vous avez une image correspondante !!!  
  
Celeborn : Je vais vous expliquer les règles de cette loterie ........ des images vont apparaîtres dans le mirroir de ma belle épouse Galadriel ... si vous avez cette image sur votre carte ... criez "Sa sent le bacon" .... et alors on vous remettra un prix joyeux ! ..... bon ... ok ..... criez ce que vous voulez ..... oubliez le "sa sent le bacon" .  
  
Everyone : .............. ^____^ comprit !!!!  
  
Galadriel : Frodon .... vous serai celui qui dira ce qu'il voit dans le miroir !  
  
Frodon : Noooooon !!! moi je veux jouer !!!  
  
Galadriel : C'est un ORDRE !!!!  
  
Frodon : NEVER !  
  
Mirou : Fait ce que dit la dame sinon je te tu (met l'épée d'Aragorn en évidence)  
  
Camille : Go mireille ... du sang du sang !  
  
Frodon : Vite !!! ou est le mirroir ???  
  
Galadriel : Devant toi ....  
  
Camille : Frustration  
  
Sam : Que voyez vous monsieur Frodon ?  
  
Frodon : Je vois ..... je vois .... the Shire !! (la compté)  
  
Aragorn : C moi !!! j'ai la compté !!!!  
  
Galadriel : Félicitation !! vous venez de gagner un fourreau pour votre épée .... une pierre verte que j'ai donnée a ma fille qui la donnée à sa fille et que maintenant vous recevez ....... sans oublier une belle cape que j'ai faite moi-même (toute fière)  
  
Mirou : Ouais ... Aragorn ... je te volle ton foureau !!!  
  
Aragorn : ...... T_T ........... ok ... de toute facon c toi qui a mon épée !  
  
Frodon : Je vois .... je vois ......... le moulin !!  
  
Celeborn : Qui a le moulin ????  
  
Sam : JE L'AI !!! OUAW !!!!  
  
Galadriel : Bravo !! vous gagnez une petite boite de Terre de mon Jardin !! le tout acompagner d'une corde magique qui blesse ceux qui s'appeles Gollum et une autre cape made by me .  
  
Sam : C la première fois que je gagne quelque choooose !  
  
Gimli : ...... et probablement la dernière ...........  
  
Frodon : Je vois ...... je vois ...... des hobbits se faire masacrer !!  
  
Legolas : Ouaisssss .... c moi qui a les hobbits masacrés !!  
  
Galadriel : Excellent .... vous gagnez ce magnifique Arc de la Lorien ... ainsi qu'une cape .. bien sur ...  
  
Valou : C po un peu facile ce jeux ?  
  
Galadriel : Ben nooon ... tu te l'immagine .  
  
Frodon : Je vois .......... heuuuu ..... un orque .... la fin du monde .... et du feu  
  
Merry : J'ai un orc !  
  
Pippin : Moi la fin du monde !  
  
Boromir : et moi j'ai le Feu !  
  
Galadriel : Wow .... vous êtes chanceux ... vous gagnez chacun un Poignard et une cape ... ^___^ ... sauf Boromir à qui je donne cette magnifique cinture totalement innutile et une cape .  
  
Frodon : Je vois .......... je vois ............ une tour .  
  
Gimli : J'ai la tour !!! ouaissss je l'ai !!  
  
Galadriel : ............... comme on a po de hache à vous offrir .... je vous donne une mèche de mes cheveux et cette jolie cape made by me ... comme toutes les autres bien sur .  
  
Frodon : ........ je vois .......... je vois ....... L'Oeil de Sauron !!!  
  
Les 5 folles : On a l'oeil !!  
  
Galadriel : Je vous offre donc à chacune une cape ...... et a Caroline un poignard ... et a Marie-Michelle des sandales elfiques ..... et a Valérie une massue gravée de Runes ....... à Camille des flèches pour l'Arc de Legolas que vous avez prit ....... et finalement à Mireille des Vêtements de Guerriers Elfiques car vous posséder l'épée qui fu Brisée que seul le Sang du Numenor peut maitriser .  
  
Frodon : L'oeil m'attire !!!  
  
Celeborn : Ben arrêtez de regardez le mirroir ... Imbécile !  
  
* Frodon se donna un coup de poing dans la poitrine et rebondit quelque mètres derrière ... et tomba sur son postérieur *  
  
Galadriel : For you, Frodo Baggins, I give the ligth of Eärendil, our lovely star . (pour vous, bob, je donne la lumière, parce que sa me tente)  
  
Frodon : Merci !  
  
Galadriel : Reposez vous ici .... durant quelque temps .... et laisser vos tourment derrière vous .  
  
_________________________________  
  
Bon .... c'était .. je crois .... le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit !!  
  
Voici donc la surprise promissssssssseeeeeeeeeee !!!!! ^___________^  
  
Secrets, questions, réponses à tout plein de chooooooses !!!!  
  
1 : La bouillabaisseeeeee c Français !!! Ma tante en a manger ya pas trois jour lorsqu'elle était en voyage !!! elle en a manger dans le coin de Marseille !!!!!! Elle n'avais jamais gouter !!! lors j'ai toujours raison !! (même quand g tord)  
  
2 : Noooon .... Boromir N'EST PAS le personnage que je déteste le plus !! Sa vous épates, hein ? Si je le niaise un peu .... c que sa me tente et que je l'aime po tant que sa ... !  
  
3 : Même si dans cette fic c Marie-Michelle qui trippe sur Legolas ....... sa VRAI FAN c réellement Camille !! Moi je le trouve po si mal ..... mais je préfère Rumil !!  
  
4 : Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas ...... cette fic se base surtout sur le livre .... pas sur le film ...  
  
5 : Voici le secret de Camille ...... c une elfe !!! à 70 % !! Avec des oreilles vraiment supers !!!  
  
6 : Vous vous demandez surement ce qu'il va se passer quand la communauté va devoir ce dissoudre ???? Mouhahahahaha vous allez devoir attendre les prochains chapitre !!!!  
  
11 : On pense vivement trouver quelqu'un pour faire une Fic à partir de notre Fanfic (sa serais drole) ..... ben koi ..... sa serais super de voir ce que notre oeuvre peut devenir dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre !!!  
  
28 : Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur notre santé mentale ...... on se porte très bien !!!!!  
  
43 : Pour ce qui est du titre de notre fanfic ........... on c po pourquoi on l'a appelée comme sa ........... un autre mystère non résolu de nos cerveaux ............. mais on va garder ce titre parce qu'il n'a prsque aucun lien avec notre fanfic .... c la ou se trouve tout son charme !!! ^______^  
  
60 : Voici un apperçut des couples qui AURAIENT PUS ce former si cette fic était encore plus débile qu'elle l'est maintenant ....  
  
Camille + Sam  
  
Frodon + Marie-Mi  
  
Gimli + Bob l'escargot Bolivien  
  
Jeanette + Jorge  
  
Arwen + Son mirroir  
  
L'autre mirroir + Legolas  
  
Caroline + Pippin  
  
Aragorn + Valérie  
  
Merry + Galadriel  
  
Boromir + Mireille  
  
Celeborn + Haldir  
  
.............. croyez vous vraiment que sa auraient pu marcher entre eux ??????? ..... J'aurais surement trancher la tête à Boromir .. Camille aurais fait rotir Sam .......... Le mirroir se serais enfui devant Arwen ..... Pippin aurais fumer Caroline ... ect ....  
  
***********************  
  
Voilà ....... c tout .............. reviews .... pour faire des commentaire ....... La guerre de la Bouillabaisssseeeeeee est ouverte ... ceux qui savent d'où elle viens vraiment ...... REVIEWEZ !!!! (dans le fond, la bouillabaisse n'existe peut-être po, qui sait?) 


	17. dans un buisson près de chez vous

Aujourd'hui primeur : C la vache qui a écrit le chapitre. les derniers avait été écrit par la dinde qui chante.. Mais cours de français emmerdant oblige, la vache que je suis a décider de faire un remix d'un chapitre que j'avais écrit l'an passer mais jamais mis sur Fanfic. heureusement pasqu'il était vraiment plate..  
  
Deuxième primeur : g décider de répondre au reviews. VOUS AVEZ BIEN LU!! Pasque je me sentais cheap de ne jamais le faire puis j'm ça kan on répond au review que j'envois.  
  
Troisième primeur : à tous ceux qui haïssent Arwen (ya en plusieurs.) j'aimerais juste leur dire de ne po haïr Liv pasque c une actrice sympathique qui a cette semaine refuser de perdre du poids mm si les producteur d'Hollywood la trouve trop grosse.. Elle embarque po dans le système américain qui favorise les anorexiques pis pour ça ben un GROS BRAVO a cette tite madame..  
  
Quatrième primeur : ORLANDO BLOOM EST UN ENFANT ILLÉGITIME!!! Et oui, sa mère avait un amant 9 mois avant la naissance du bonhomme sensuel qu'est Orli. mais kan mm, apprendre ca a 26 ans c vraiment chien..  
  
eleclya111 : t'inquiète je sais ce que c une langue de vache pour mettre déjà fait licher joyeusement par de mes cons?ur (héhéhé pasque JE suis une vache.) VIVE LES TRIPLE PERSONNALITE !  
  
Eriol : héhéhé salut ma toi !! Merci pour le reviews. v'la enfin le new chapitre !! vive nos cours plate ! N'oublie jamais : c dangeureux de s'endormir en géo. MAIS C DUR DE RESTER ÉVEILLER KAN MM !!!!  
  
Miriel : Je l'ai toujours penser : rester trop longtemps en ma compagnie peut dangereusement affecter le cerveau .. Tu devrais VRAIMENT faire attention tes fréquentation.  
  
Isilwen took : héhéhé, moi j'habite au pôle nord plus communément appeler le Québec! C un merveilleux pays remplis de bûcherons enjouer et ours qui attaque les gens dans les rues de Montréal. VIVE LE QUÉBEC LIBRE (et les ents libres bien sur)  
  
Lily pochy : Attend de voir le super chapitre que je vais faire pour la mort de la betterave géante (boromir of course)... Pasque les cours de géo c emmerdant et sa donne envies de tuer du monde donc de tuer ceux qui on po de vie, g nommé BOROMIR!  
  
Lisae : t'inquiète, je ne veux pas le marier, juste le faire souffrir au maximum (ca te rassure j'en suis sur ^_^ )  
  
Donc. Vive le chapitre 17 je pense et vive orli (luv orli 4 ever)  
  
Il était une fois, une communauté de l'anneau qui se prélassait dans la forêt de Dame Galadriel, la plus belle des elfes qui n'ait jamais poser la main (et le pied) sur la Terre du Milieu. Mais comme dans tout bon conte de la barbe de gimli, mais surtout pasque l'auteur avait fumer quelque ent avant de l'écrire, l'histoire dérapa et certaines fuckers de la vie virent l'enjouer..... (intro stupide de mon moi)  
  
Tout était normal ce matin la, les oiseaux gazouillèrent, les vache meuglèrent, les caillou caillèrent et Valérie et Camille se battait avec legolas pour lui ôter des mains (mais surtout de la bouche) un pauvre p'tit pain Lembas que l'elfe essayait désespérément de frencher allègrement...  
  
Auteur - Mon intro est complètement pathétique.c peut être pasque JE suis pathétic.  
  
Durant que Mireille poursuivait l'auteur avec l'intention de lui trancher la tête pour sa nullité, une certaine caroline regardait aragorn le blanc avec un drôle de petit sourire sadique.  
  
En effet, pendant que Aragorn le Blanc marchait dans la totale insouciance, un DRAME se préparait. ( tite musique dramatique cheap pasqu'on a po de budget )  
  
Aragorn le blanc - Je marche vers Caroline dans la totale insouciance pasque je suis stupide et je ne vois pas qu'elle a une longue corde pour m'attacher à un arbre et un marteau pour m'assommer.  
  
C'est alors que, ô! Surprise!, Caroline sauta sur le pauvre rôdeur sale et sans défense en criant un cri de guerre.  
  
Caroline - Sa sent le bacon!!!  
  
Auteur - X_X Pourris! Recommence moi ca!!  
  
Caroline - Patate poilu!!  
  
Auteur - NOONNNNNN! C poche!!  
  
Caroline - Moi j'm McDonnals!  
  
Auteur - X_X  
  
Mireille - Bravo Caro! Ta mis l'auteur K.O.  
  
Auteur - AHH!!!!!!!!! Fuyions!!!! (pars à courir kek part dans la brousse)  
  
Camille - Ah shit, ya pu d'auteur.  
  
Boromir - C koi un auteur??  
  
Everyone - TA YEULE!!!!  
  
Valérie- Si ya pu d'auteur, ben on peut faire ques qu'on veut!   
  
Remarque de l'auteur qui n'est plus l'auteur en se moment - Mais comment une fic peut continuer de s'écrire sans auteur?? Mystère de la vie  
  
Mireille - Mais grâce a la magie des ent, bien sur !  
  
Camille - (sarcastique) bien sur.. Tout le monde c ca.. (part appeler les secours grace a un téléphone publique apparut comme par magie (des ents)  
  
Marie-Mi - héhéhé on peut faire ce que l'on veut.(regarde un certain elfe blondinet et déviriliser d'un air subtile)  
  
Mireille - On mange des pinottes pis on Fait une thérapie de groupe avec nos toutous!!  
  
Camille - Ouais!!  
  
Caroline - C vrai que vous avez besoin d'une BONNE (et longue) thérapie les filles.  
  
Durant que Mirou et Camille faisait une sorte de réunions des AA pour toutous, marie-Mi alla les rejoindre avec un frodon dans les bras.  
  
Marie-Mi - J'peut venir avec vous? G po de toutous mais g apporter frodon!  
  
Camille - Oki! De toute façons, frodon pis un toutous c la même criss d'affaire! C p'tit, poilu, pis ca sert strictement a rien dans la vie sauf a ramasser la poussière.  
  
Mireille - Alors frodonette, a tu connu tes parent? Est-ce que ta mère buvait?? Est-ce que ton père te battait??  
  
Mais alors que les folles s'apprêtait a psychanalyser Frodon, un certain elfe que nous ne nommeront pas, LEGOLAS, se replaça la perruque et pris le contrôle du povre tit clavier de mon ordi brontosaure.  
  
Legolas - Aujourd'hui j'aimerais profiter de la fuite de l'auteur pour vous parler d'un sujet très important pour moi : Mes cheveux blond terriblement sensuel et viril (aucun commentaire de la part de la non-auteur-partit-au- loin) Et oui, je les lave quotidiennement avec du shampooing herbal essence au FRUIT!! (p'tit bout de pub ou on peut voir legolas dans sa douche avec un p'tit criss de nuage de vapeur juste au bon endroit (ou au mauvais c selon..)) Si vous voulez avoir une aussi belle perruque, oups je voulais dire chevelure, que moi je n'ai qu'un conseil : un lavage avant et après chaque combat!  
  
Il voulu continuer a vanter les MA-GNI-FI-QUE résultat du shampooing Herbal Essence mais deux hobbit poilu en furie (et en puissance..) (merry et pippin ) décidèrent de faire leur B.A. de la journée en lui sautant dessus pour le bâillonner  
  
Frodonette - OUIIIINNNN!!!!! Ze m'ennuis de ma maman!!! ZE veux ma doudou!!..  
  
(regard effrayer des trois folles à la vus de frodon se suçant le pouce allègrement)  
  
alors mireille et camille décidèrent de partir tout subtilement voir gimli qui faisait un concours de strip-tease avec une ent. Mais la vue de la moumoute (the moumoute must be destroy) brune et étrangement juteuse (^_^ J'm traumatiser le monde ^___^) du nain favori de tous fut trop forte et légèrement traumatisante a vie pour une certain elfe blondinet et déviriliser qui s'évanouit.  
  
C'est alors que l'auteur ce posa une question existentielle : Qu'allait faire Camille et Marie-mi avec un legolas dans les vapes (... Kes que c'est cette expression non-québécoise??) ??  
  
(ta ta tannnnnnnn)------------musique dramatique que le lecteur peut chanter lui-mm pasque moi ca me tente po de chanter pour lui. (et que je chante TRÈS mal X_X)  
  
Donc, l'auteur décida de revenir (juste un p'tit peu) pour contenir les ardeurs des deux folles en puissance.  
  
Auteur - Mouhahahaha!! Je suis the return!!  
  
Gandalf - Enfer et damnation!!  
  
Valérie - (¬_¬) yé po supposer être disparu ce vieux sénile la?  
  
Gandalf-ou-vieux-sénile-c-selon. - Ouais, c vrai ca!!  
  
Et l'antiquité disparue dans un craquement de dos qui annonçait que le vieux était justement trop vieux pour disparaître subitement avec la démarche subtile de la girafe (avancer en se balançant dangereusement de l'avant vers l'arrière et vice versa .. Super subtile kan viens le temps de se balader dans les corridor de l'école ou on serait po supposer être mais dangereux kan on se balance trop ou qu'on rencontre subitement une porte ou un gars déchaîner en puissance surnommer affectueusement « Igor » ou « grande chose qui aime faire des jambettes au pauvre et subtile girafe »)  
  
L'auteur passa comme un ange (¬_¬) et alla murmurer kek choooooose a l'oreille de Caroline. L'unique fan des poilus très sale avec des passé trouble (caroline) se réveilla soudainement et se rendit compte qu'elle avait une M.A. (mauvaise action) a faire aujourd'hui.  
  
C'est alors que, soudainement, Caroline sauta sur Aragorn le blanc et le tira dans le buisson le plus près de chez vous. Le pauvre p'tit attire- mouche disparut en poussant un cris horrible d'atroce douleur (enfin j'espère qu'il souffre au moins un peu..) ..  
  
Aragorn - Mon frère jumeau!! NOOOOONNNNN!!! G peur.. Plus personne n'est a l'abri des folles, mm pas mon nounours en peluche! OUIIIINNNN!!!!!!!! ZE VEUT MA MAMAN!!!!!!  
  
Camille - Vite aragorn, va te cacher dans une grotte au fin fond de l'Afghanistan, la bas tu va être en sécurité! (héhéhé)  
  
Aragorn et sa stupidité légendaire partirent en direction de la p'tite grotte nowhere perdu dans les montagne montagneuse du pays montagneux.  
  
Et toute la planète entière se mit a boire du champagne et/ou fumer un ent. comme tout le monde allait devenir saoul, on entendit un cris horrible venant d'un certain buisson ..  
  
Legolas - je me demande ce qu'elle lui fait..  
  
Valérie - Elle le torture peut etre ?? (espoir immense)  
  
Camille - héhéhé, ca m'étonnerais qu'elle lui fasse kek chose de très douloureux..  
  
Que fait caroline dans le buisson avec un vil malfrat poilu?? C'est ce que vous saurez dans le prochain épisode de temps d'amour, heure de séparation.. (tite voix tragique)  
  
Hi everybody.. 2d g une grave décision a prendre.. C un peu comme dans loft story. on va évincer une personne... Il s'agit de Marie-Mi pour des raison X personnelles que je veux remplacer par GENEVIÈVE... so, g besoin de vous..  
  
C super simple, dans votre reviews (ke vous aller m'envoyer pasque vous etes de gentil lecteur) vous avez juste a me dire si vous voulez que marie parte pour faire place a Géné... moi perso je voudrais que géné fasse partie de notre groupe de folle MAIS JE VEUX VOTRE AVIS!!! Fac c ca qui est ca. VOTEZ!!!! 


	18. ANNONCE ANNONCE ! c'est une annonce

Annonce importante : nous revenons ! après plusieurs années d,absence la vache anarchique a enfin de l'inspiration pour plus de chapitre !

Donc… reliser, re-rigoler et re-reviewer !

p.s. la suite se fera sous le nom de plume de Pouille pasque la vache s'est métamorphoser en Pouille.


End file.
